


This Thing We Have: 30 Day OTP Challenge

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, And they fight, At least Judith thinks he is, Black Friday Shopping, Blindfolds, But they make up so there's that, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Dancing, Daryl and Rick bake cookies, Daryl and the kids celebrate Rick's birthday with breakfast in bed, Daryl gets a kitten, Daryl is a Princess, Daryl meets Rick's kids for the first time, Daryl's a dirty blanket hog, Daryl's a sap, Daryl's an adorable kitty, Going on a date, Insecure Daryl, Judith gets married, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Rick ain't gonna put up with that, Rick likes that, Rickyl feels through the roof, Spooning, Wrapping Gifts, hand holding, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 30 Day OTP Challenge involving Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon, aka the ship that will end me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Fit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm attempting to do the 30 Day OTP challenge, we shall see how this goes. I don't remember the link to the list I used, I saved each day as a different chapter on my computer long before I actually got around to doing this. Not everything will be focused during the zombie apocalypse, but that is only because some of the prompts involved doing things that are impossible during the apocalypse (watching a movie and eating ice cream are some examples)
> 
> Day 1: Hand Holding

Daryl didn’t know what he was thinking, grabbing Rick’s hand like that. He wasn't some girl who needed confirmation that their relationship was okay by holding hands. Their relationship was different, had to be in the world they lived in. He and Rick were the tough ones; Rick often made the calls that nobody else would make and Daryl was his right hand man, the one who wasn't afraid to tell Rick his idea sucked. Thinking about the two of them holding hands was something that had never crossed his, or anyone’s really, mind. Daryl Dixon didn’t hold hands, not with anyone. He wasn't comfortable with touch of any kind, unless it came from Rick or a few members of their group. Even then, the second someone laid a hand on him Daryl became as skittish as a kitten. Daryl was a solid rock of masculinity, not someone who was comfortable with anything that was deemed as “chick flick.” Besides him and Rick weren't into public displays of affection, mainly because Daryl wasn't comfortable with public displays of _anything_. He was an incredibly private person, and if he ever let you into his private bubble you’d better be grateful because there was only a few people who were given that privilege.

So when he and Rick were alone in the woods, surrounded by nothing but varying shades of greenery and the feint sounds of scurrying forest animals, his impulses took over and he grabbed Rick’s hand. He didn't know why, probably would never know why, suddenly it just hit him. Life had been good. It’d been a long time since one of their own had died, Judith had just taken her first steps, and their group was safe and well fed. Celebrating that with a simple gesture aimed towards the one you love should be the easiest thing on Earth, unless of course you’re Daryl Dixon.

Rick was shocked when Daryl grabbed his hand, thinking that the expert tracker had seen a potential threat and was letting him know. But then he saw their hands clasped together, dirty, large and masculine hands intertwined and twisted together, a perfect fit. Daryl tried to pull back right away once he saw Rick’s reaction, more embarrassed then he had ever been before in his life. He felt his cheeks heat up and the tips of his ears started burning from the twisted emotions inside of him. Despite the spontaneity of the situation, Daryl surprisingly thought it was kind of nice. Rick’s hand was warm and strong and their fingers fit together so perfectly it was almost as if their relationship was a match waiting to happen.

Rick, of course, refused to let Daryl pull away. In fact, he did the exact opposite. “Hey,” Rick said, squeezing Daryl’s hand within his tight enough that he couldn't slip through. “This is kind of nice, so much different than holding a girl’s hand.” Daryl figured he’d just have to take his word for it. He had never held hands with a girl, at least not with one he had romantic feelings for. When it came to relationships, Daryl sucked. There was no other way to put it.  Not only was he in the middle of the zombie apocalypse but he was also with a man who had been with plenty of women, and a few men as Rick had informed him one day. He wasn't good with all the “lovey dovey” stuff that often came with a relationship. All of this was so new to him, being in a relationship with someone he trusted as much as he trusted Rick, and it seemed that every time something started going good he found a way to fuck it all up.

Daryl grunted his agreement, running his thumb over the smooth skin of Rick’s hand like he had seen couples do before all this shit happened. Daryl was an honest man, and not even he could deny how right it felt to have Rick’s hand in his. Maybe that made him a pussy, but he didn’t care. The two of them had been to hell and back, they deserved to find some form of happiness, even if it was just in the small things.

Rick didn’t say anything about their situation, not wanting to ruin the moment. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally say the wrong thing and inadvertently make the hunter shut down. “Shall we continue?” Rick asked and Daryl nodded. Together the two of them carefully made their way through the forest, searching for enough game to bring back to their people, their hands clasped together. Daryl couldn't help but admit that even though this would definitely be considered a “chick flick” moment, holding Rick’s hand felt more right than anything else he had experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't picture Daryl and Rick holding hands but I tried to portray it in a way that might be possible, if that makes sense. 
> 
> Hope you liked.


	2. Cuddle Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cuddling

Rick’s working in the garden when the car comes through the gate. Whenever any of his group members, no matter how close he was to them, left he worried. Accidents happened every day and things went wrong most of the time, there was no way of guaranteeing that you'd return to the prison alive. So when he saw that car pull up, suddenly the little ball of worry that had been in the pit of his stomach since they had left unravels and Rick feels he can finally relax now that his people are back. Bodies start emerging from the car, Rick watches Glenn, Bob, and Michonne exit, and he thinks everything’s fine, his people are back and that’s all that matters to him. He's waiting to see the familiar form of Daryl appear when he realizes something’s wrong, something has gone horribly wrong. Daryl’s not getting out of the car, in fact he can’t even see the silhouette of the archer within the car, and a cold feeling spreads throughout his body. Rick’s heart stops when he sees the three of them pull a body out of the car, a body that is definitely not moving, and suddenly he can’t breathe. His mouth is open but nothings coming out. He’s frozen in place, so terrified he can’t even move. All he can think about is the possibility of Daryl being dead, of having to tell Judith Daryl’s gone, of never being able to hold his hunter again, and he can’t breathe.

Thank God Carl’s with him because he seems to be the only one paying attention. Carl snaps Rick out of his daze and suddenly he’s aware of voices screaming at him. “Damn it Rick, he’s alive. Get over here and help us,” Michonne’s yelling and suddenly he can breathe again, those two words replaying over and over in his head. _He’s alive, Daryl’s alive._

Rick springs into action then, finally out of his helpless trance. “Go get Hershel, tell him we need him in the medical room,” he says to Carl and the kid takes off towards the prison. Rick’s across the yard in a second, arms reaching out to help hold the unconscious Daryl up. Now that he’s this close he can see everything in detail. Daryl’s clothes are covered in blood. It takes Rick a second to find the source of it but soon enough he sees a makeshift bandage tied tightly around his upper arm. The bandage was soaked through with blood and Daryl’s arm was stained red with the excess that was dripping down his extremity. He doesn't know exactly what’s happening right now but he can tell that whatever it was, it was bad.

“What the hell happened?” Rick shouts, nearly taking Daryl’s entire weight himself. He figures he’s in one of those adrenaline induced states, the kind that make it possible for mothers to pull cars off their kids, because he’s supporting nearly all of Daryl’s muscular frame. Daryl was a skinny fellow, almost too skinny, but he was tall and had a lot of muscle built up. 

“Rival group,” Glenn said, hurrying behind him as they finally get Daryl into the prison. Rick heads for the medical room right away, praying that they’ll be able to do something for Daryl before it's too late. Rick's not going to say die, not going to let himself even think about that possibility. Daryl and dead don't belong together in a sentence. “Shot at us, still don’t know why. We got away before they could do any real damage but Daryl got shot. He passed out from blood loss on the way back to the prison. I'm not sure just how much he has lost, but it's a lot.”

Rick grunts in response. He supposes there’s more to the story than just that but he doesn't care right now. There would be time for story telling later, right now all he's worried about is making sure Daryl gets the treatment he needs. By the time they get to the room they've sequestered off for medical purposes Carl, Hershel and Carol are already there. They get Daryl up on the table and Hershel goes to work right away. Carol is terrified, it’s clear to see by how white her face has gone, but she’s intent and focused on helping Hershel.

Everyone’s crowded around the three of them, watching as Hershel rips off Daryl’s shirt and carefully peals back the blood soaked bandage. “We’re lucky,” Hershel says after he’s dug around the wound for a few minutes. Rick’s not exactly sure what he means by that but figures it’s got to be something helpful. “The bullet went straight through his arm, just barely grazed his humerus. It’s a good thing he’s so muscular or we’d be in trouble. If the bullet would have gone right through the bone, it would have exploded and bone fragments would have gone everywhere. It's basically just a flesh wound. The bullet hardly grazed the bone so there’s not much to clean up. I’ll have to disinfect it, clean up some of the threads from the bandage that got caught in the wound, and stitch it up. It’s a good thing he’s out cold ‘cause this is going to hurt. We've got some antibiotics and pain medication left over from when we raided the college, they should help keep the infection and pain under control. Honestly? I think Daryl is going to be just fine.”

Rick’s so relieved by that last statement he almost falls over. Daryl was alive, he’s going to be fine, and that’s all that matters to him. There’s a resounding sigh across the room, everyone relieved that Daryl’s gonna be fine. He meant so much to everyone, the group didn't know what they'd do without him. “We should go,” Glenn said. “There’s a lot of people in this tiny room and we’re just going to get in the way.”

Everyone seems to agree and Glenn, Michonne, Bob, and Carl turn to leave the room. Rick should probably go to, give Carol and Hershel the space they need, but he refuses to leave Daryl. “Hey Carl,” Rick calls after them and Carl turns towards his father. “Let Judith know what happened, make sure she understands Daryl’s going to be fine.”

Carl nods and take off after the others, leaving Rick, Carol, and Hershel alone with Daryl. “This is gonna take a while, you sure you don’t want to go to?” Hershel asks and Rick shakes his head. He pulls up a stool on the side of Daryl that Carol and Hershel aren't working on and sits. If Daryl wakes up when Hershel is still digging around in his wound, Daryl would need somebody there for him. Not to mention the fact that Rick wouldn't be able to think straight knowing Daryl was in here by himself. “Alright,” Hershel says and he and Carol start going to work.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Hershel hours to fully clean out Daryl’s wound and stitch it up. He had secured Daryl in place with a rope that was connected to the table as a precaution. Hershel had claimed it was to prevent him from moving around if he woke up, which was probably partially true, but Rick knew the real reason was in case things took a turn for the worst and Daryl ended up turning. After everything was finished, Hershel proclaimed him good to go and Rick had moved him into their cell where he knew Daryl would be more comfortable.

It was just the two of them now. Daryl was laying in the bed, still unconscious, and Rick was sitting on a crate next to him. He'd debated with crawling into bed with Daryl, but the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally injure him any more than he already was. So he had pulled up a sturdy crate next to their bunk and sat down, determined to sit there until Daryl woke up. It was late by now. Most of the prison was asleep, except of course those who were on watch, and Rick was starting to get tired. Judith had showed up the second Daryl had been moved back here, intent on staying by his side until he woke up. Getting the stubborn four year old to leave Daryl was difficult and he had finally convinced her to go to sleep not that long ago. There had been a steady stream of visitors, all wanting to make sure that Daryl was okay, and Rick was finally glad to be rid of them. Daryl needed to be left alone so he could heal, not gawked at by the entire prison.

Daryl had been unconscious for hours now and Rick wanted to stay awake to keep watch over him more than anything, but his eyes were already starting to droop. It wouldn't be long before he nodded off himself. Rick had just decided to say screw it and just go to sleep, head resting against the side of the bed, when Daryl's voice intervened. “Rick?” Daryl groaned, his slowly blinking open.

“Oh thank God,” Rick said, sitting up taller and taking Daryl’s hand in his. He had known that Daryl was going to be fine, all signs pointed to him waking up soon enough, but there was a tiny part inside of him that was worried he was never going to wake up. Hearing Daryl's voice and seeing his eyes open helped him realize he was going to be just fine. “You’re okay.”

“Hurts,” Daryl mumbled and Rick grabbed the tiny bottles Hershel had given him earlier, one with a few doses of antibiotics and one with a few doses of pain medication. They could only afford to give him a couple of days’ worth of medication, but at least it was something. A few days' worth was definitely better than none. Rick was sure if Daryl hadn't been so out of it he would have fought taking the medication, wanting to save them for someone who might need it more down the line. That was Daryl, always sacrificing what he needed if there was a chance that someone else might need it later on.

“Here,” Rick said, helping Daryl to sit up slightly so he could swallow the two pills without a problem. “Do you remember what happened?”

Daryl nods and Rick can tell his still a little disoriented. His eyes are blood shot and squinted, like the effort to hold them open physically hurt him. “Got shot,” he mumbles, eyes slipping closed. "Don't know what happened after that, everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine," Rick says with a nod. He can't help but notice how relieved Daryl looks. "They got away before anyone else was hurt. Carol and Hershel stitched you up real good, said you'd be fine."

"Good," Daryl mumbled, words seeming slightly slurred. Rick couldn't tell if that's because of how tired he is or if it's a result of the medication finally kicking, probably a little bit of both. "Don' wan no one getting hurt."

"No one else got hurt," Rick assures him, stroking the sweaty bangs back from Daryl's forehead.

Daryl only grunts and his eyes are starting to slip closed again. He's exhausted, a combination of everything that had happened to him today making him more tired than ever, and more than anything Rick just wants him to go back to sleep so he can start healing. Rick thought he had fallen back asleep until he spoke again a few minutes later. “Cuddle me?” Daryl says, words so soft and slurred Rick can hardly make them out.

Rick was slightly taken aback by the request. Daryl had never used the word cuddle, had never asked Rick to cuddle him. “Course,” Rick says with a smile, not about to deny Daryl anything after he had almost lost him today. He slips into bed beside him and Daryl maneuvers himself so he’s on his stomach, head resting on Rick’s chest. Rick shifts slightly so as to take as much pressure off of his bad arm as he can before wrapping both his arms around Daryl, one resting on his back while the other starts to softly card through his hair.

“You smell good,” Daryl says and Rick can’t help but laugh. “‘M serious, like everything good in the world,” Daryl grumbles, face nosing against his collar bone.

“You’re tired,” Rick says softly. “Go back to sleep Daryl.”

“Kay,” he replies and in minutes Daryl’s fast asleep. Rick let's himself relish in the feel of Daryl pressed close against him for a few seconds and smooths his hand up and down Daryl's back. He had been so close to losing him today, so fucking close, and Rick can't help but let himself soak in Daryl's presence. Soon enough Rick's eyes are slipping closed and he's asleep, content to have Daryl safe and in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard for me and I still don't like how it turned out, but there you go. This wasn't supposed to be as long as it turned out but oh well. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. His Own Little Slice Of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Watching A Movie
> 
> (Because of the prompt, I had to make this an AU.)

“I never got this movie,” Daryl said, running a hand up down Rick’s arm. Rick was pressed against his side, Daryl’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, as they sat together in front of their TV. It was just the two of them on a Friday night, Carl was at a friend’s house and Judith was already asleep. It was very seldom they ever got alone time like this, and Daryl had to admit it was kind of nice. He loved Judith and Carl to death, would do anything for those kids, but it was nice to just spend the night with the man he loved once in a while. Both of their work schedules were hectic and with two kids to take care, they didn’t get a lot of time for just the two of them.

“Paranormal Activity is great,” Rick said, not taking his eyes of the movie. He was really into this shit, poorly made horror movies that weren't meant to be examined to closely, and Daryl just didn't understand why. It just wasn't fulfilling. 

“‘S stupid,” Daryl argued, thick country accent shining through. “The actin’ is terrible, the camera work is shoddy, and the story line is shit. I know the point of the movie was ta make it seem like it was shout by amateurs, but it just doesn't work for me. I would've done it different.”

“Didn't know you were such a movie geek,” Rick says with a laugh and Daryl’s face flushes hot red. When he was a kid, before his Mamma died and his ‘ol man turned into such an abusive drunk, he dreamt of one day making his own movies. But that was back before, when life was semi-good and he didn’t know how much of a fuck up he’d become. Before he realized guys like him, worthless country hicks, didn’t get to follow their dreams. His dad found out about his dream and made sure to let him know worthless pieces of shit like him didn’t get a happy ending like that. Not to mention he thought it was a pussy's dream, only using it as fuel for his drunken rages. Besides that dream involved a college education, something he didn’t have the patience nor the money for. It never would have worked out

He’d never been good with self-confidence, his dad made sure he knew just how worthless he really was. He had hated himself nearly as much as he hated his father, had for a long time. Rick and his kids had changed that though, helped him see himself in a new light. He and Rick had met when Judith was just a baby, maybe a month or two old. It was shortly after Rick’s wife had died and Rick and Carl were really messed up, despite how much of a nutcase Lori had been and how close their marriage was to ending. Rick didn't like talking about her, but from the little he had known about her he wasn't sure he would've liked her. Somehow he had wormed himself into their hearts, began to put back together their broken family, and the three of them helped fix things inside of Daryl he hadn't known were broken. He and Rick were friends for a long time, well over two years, before their relationship developed into one of romance.

“Yer makin’ fun,” Daryl mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“No,” Rick said seriously, looking up at Daryl. “I’m not. I think it’s cute. Everyone has their thing, yours is movies. What’s wrong with that?”

Daryl shrugged and turned back to the movie, signaling the end of the conversation. Rick was okay with that and he settled back against Daryl’s side. Daryl was happy, he wasn't ready to talk about that part of his life yet. There was a lot of shit Rick knew about his past, but there was still plenty Daryl hadn't told him yet. The two of them were quiet for a while, just relishing in the comfort they brought each other as they continued to watch the movie. The movie was almost over when the pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard walking into the room.  

“Daddy? Daryl?” Judith called, rubbing her eyes. She had her baby blanket clutched tightly in her hands and her body was tense, almost as if she was scared. It didn't take a genius to figure out she had probably had a nightmare.

“Hey baby,” Daryl said. Rick paused the movie, it was just starting to get scarier and the last thing they needed was for four year old Judith to catch sight of what was going on. Judith pattered over to the two of them and pulled herself up into Daryl’s lap. “Did you have a bad dream?”

She sniffed loudly and nodded as she buried her face in Daryl’s shoulder. “Come on,” Rick said, picking her up. “Let’s get you some juice and then you can cuddle with us, how’s that sound?”

“Can we watch Frozen?” Judith asked and Daryl took that as a yes. She was looking up at her father, eyes wide in the perfect rendition of a puppy dog, and Daryl knew there was no way they could say no to that face. Rick looked over at Daryl, almost without needing to because they both knew what each other were going to say, and Daryl nodded.

“Sure munchkin,” he said. He stood up and stretched, bones popping as his joints stretched and creaked. They had only seen the movie a hundred times, one more wasn't going to hurt. “I’ll get it ready while you get juice.”

Rick took Judith into the kitchen and Daryl put the movie in. It wasn't long before Rick and Judith returned, sippy cup of juice clutched tightly in Judith’s fist. The three of them settled comfortably on the couch together, Daryl and Rick sitting close together and Judith laying across their laps with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Daryl took her sippy cup and set it on the end table before covering her up with her blanket.

“Will you sing with me Daryl?” Judith asked, voice slightly slurred. Judith's favorite part of Frozen was the different songs they sang and for whatever reason whenever she watched it she always wanted Daryl to sing along with her.

It was late, slightly after midnight, and he knew she’d be asleep ten minutes into the movie. “Sure," he said with a smile, fingers stroking through her hair softly. He pressed play on the movie and the opening lyrics filtered through the room. This was the only song Judith didn’t know all the words to, but she still tried to sing them as best she could. Daryl sang with her, voice deep but soft.

“She’s got you so wrapped around her finger,” Rick whispered once the song was over, low enough so that Judith couldn't hear and Daryl shrugged. No use in denying something that was clearly evident.

“Just like her Daddy,” he said, and Rick laughed. It wasn't long before Judith was asleep, they hadn't even made it past the scene were the trolls take away Ana’s memory before the soft sounds of her snoring could be heard.

“Already out cold,” Daryl whispered, glancing over at Rick. Daryl was surprised to see Rick asleep as well, head resting peacefully on Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl took the time to watch him sleep, smoothing a hand down his side in a comforting touch. Rick never looked more beautiful than when he was asleep against Daryl’s side and Daryl was struck once again by just how lucky he was to have the man in his life. He said a silent thank you to whatever God was listening, if there even was a God, for giving him the opportunity to love this man and his children. Daryl had gone from a worthless nobody trying to find where he fit in this world, to a man who was loved and respected by these people. This was his family, the people he would die to protect, and that's not something Daryl had ever had before. He and his brother were close once, but he took off and left Daryl alone. But that didn't matter; he had Rick and Carl and Judith in his life and no matter how many times he said thanks, he’d never be able to relay to anyone just how grateful he was to have found his own little slice of heaven.

Once he was sure Judith and Rick were both fast asleep, he shifted slightly so they were in a more comfortable position. Rick was now stretched across the remaining part of the couch, head resting on Daryl’s thigh, and Judith was curled up in his lap with her face resting against his stomach. Daryl took the throw blanket from the back of the couch and carefully laid it over Rick, making sure the cop was completely covered. He probably should have woken them up so they could all get in bed, but they looked so peaceful and he didn’t have the heart to do so. Daryl knew he was going to be in a world of hurt when they all woke up in the morning, but he’d take the pain if it meant that Rick and Judith were comfortable. 

Maybe he and Rick didn’t get as much alone time as they would like sometimes, but Daryl wouldn't trade this for anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'll have to admit, I actually really did enjoy this chapter. Maybe it could have been done better, but I thought it turned out okay in the end.
> 
> Tell me what you thought.


	4. Beth Made Me Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: On A Date

Rick’s working alone in his garden when Daryl appears, almost out of thin air. The archer was always so damn quiet you hardly knew when he was going to show up. He can tell he’s nervous by the way he bites at his bottom lip and runs his hand through his sweat soaked hair. Rick’s distracted, so focused on the way Daryl’s worrying his lip between his teeth he doesn't even hear him speak. He just looks so damn good and Rick’s finding it hard to focus. “Sorry?” Rick says, realizing that Daryl had said something.

“I said do ya wanna go on a date?” Daryl repeats himself, words so fast and mumbled Rick can hardly hear him. Daryl’s twang is so thick when he gets nervous sometimes it’s hard to understand him but Rick’s well versed in Darylese and he hears every word clear as day, despite how shocked he is.

“Excuse me?” Rick says before he can stop himself and he instantly wants to take it back. Daryl’s face hardens, thinking Rick’s only making fun of him which isn't true at all.

“Whatever, ‘m stupid,” Daryl grumbles, turning away, and Rick wants to slap him for calling himself stupid.

“Wait,” Rick calls after him, grabbing Daryl’s arm to prevent him from walking away. “I didn’t mean it like that, I was just shocked. What brought this on?”

Despite the fact that Daryl could have easily pulled out of Rick’s grip he lets himself be stopped. “‘S stupid,” Daryl grumbles. He’s fidgeting, not sure what to do with his limbs, and his eyes are looking at anything but Rick. Daryl rubs the back of his neck and stares at the ground, kicking at a rock. “Beth was tellin’ me ‘bout how her and whatever boy she’s datin’ today wanna go on a date. She was askin’ for advice or somethin’ to do so I told her I ain't never been on no date ‘fore and somehow she talked me into askin’ you if you wanted to go on one wit’ me. She said you’d like it but obviously she was wrong ‘cause you don’ wanna and now I jus’ sound stupid. This was a dumb idea, I don’ know what-”

Daryl’s rambling so fast Rick can hardly understand a word he’s saying. He tries to get his attention, get him to at least slow down a little, but everything he’s saying is getting drowned out by Daryl’s words. Words aren't going to get Daryl to stop so Rick takes it upon himself to shut him up another way. He steps forward, grips Daryl’s hips, and slams their lips together. Daryl’s body tenses against him, not expecting the sudden contact, but eventually he relaxed into the kiss.

After a few seconds Rick breaks the kiss. “Can I talk now?”

Daryl’s speechless, not sure what to say, so he just nods.

“Good,” Rick says with a smile. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” And he means it. There wasn't much chance for alone time at the hectic prison, and Rick always took every chance he could possibly get to spend alone time with Daryl.

“Really?” Daryl asks, clearly surprised.

“You’re slow on the uptake aren't you?” Rick says. He steps closer to Daryl so their bodies are touching, hands on Daryl’s hips. “Any alone time I get to spend with you is worth it.”

Daryl’s face turns red and Rick can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or nervous, probably a little bit of both. “Is that so?”

Rick nods. “I've got watch tonight, meet in the guard tower at sundown?” It’s not much as far as dates go, but it’s the best they can do considering their situation.

Daryl nods and Rick can’t help but smile. “Good. I’ll see you then, then.”

Once again all Daryl does is nod. “You've got yerself a date,” Daryl says before turning around and heading back towards the prison. Rick watches him go, fond smile on his face. Just a few months ago the word date never would have come out of Daryl’s mouth. Their relationship had grown so much since it first began and Rick was pleased to see how much they both have grown.

Once he’s sure Daryl’s back in the prison he turns back to his garden. He couldn't wait until tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of cute, don't you think?
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	5. His Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Kissing

The two of them are laying down, bodies so close together they looked like one entity. It’s late, most of the prison is asleep, and their cell is so dark Daryl can hardly make out Rick’s face even in the close proximity. They've been at it for a while, subtle kisses and soft caresses turning into bruising forms of dominance and intoxicating swipes of the tongue. It’s getting hot and heavy now, almost as if they were two horny teens looking for reprieve, and the longer they kiss the more turned on Daryl gets.

Daryl can tell Rick’s getting turned on as well. Rick’s body is tense next to him and he’s barely able to suppress his moans. They've never done any more than this, making out that is. Daryl’s never been comfortable with the idea of moving forward. Every time he feels like he might be ready, something happens and he fucks it all up. He likes what they do, God does he like what they do. Rick’s tongue will swipe against the roof of his mouth and Daryl will let out a moan worthy of any good quality porno. But then Rick’s hands will travel too far down, or his fingers will brush against his belt buckle, or they’ll be an accidental thrust against him and Daryl’s across the room in seconds, breathing so fast he gets lightheaded. Daryl doesn't even mean to do it, it’s all just second nature. Like another part of him, a smaller part that only focuses on his past bad experiences, takes over and controls all his actions. He can’t help it, no matter what he does he can’t prevent it from happening and that’s what bothers him the most.

Daryl wished he wasn't such a fuck up, that he could satisfy Rick’s sexual needs without feeling like the world was closing in around him. Rick was his partner, or whatever word you used to describe what they were to each other, and he should be able to satisfy him. That’s _his job,_ isn't it? To provide for his Rick. Daryl refers to him as such, at least in his own mind he does, because everything else just seems so trivial, _wrong_. Partner doesn't seem to cover enough and boyfriend just makes him feel weird inside _._ Rick deserves to be with someone who could give him that, give him everything, and Daryl knows he’s not that person, didn’t know if he would ever be that person.

The most frustrating aspect of all of this is that Daryl _wants_ to go further. He’s got needs too and make-out sessions like this get him just as hot and bothered as they do Rick. But the second something happens, he tenses up. He’s so afraid and insecure about everything, the idea of them moving this relationship of theirs further along is terrifying to him.

He just couldn't stop the constant bombardment of questions. What if Rick touches his scars and he’s repulsed? Rick knows about them, knows the stories behind a few of them, but they definitely aren't the most attractive thing. They’re thick and ugly and they mar his body in ways that will never be considered sexy. So what if Rick sees them, touches them, and suddenly he’s not in the mood anymore? What if he doesn't find Daryl attractive anymore?

Or what if Rick’s totally okay with the scars, doesn't pay them any mind, but he just decides that Daryl’s not good enough in bed to keep around? After all he doesn't know what he’s doing. He’s never been with anyone, man or woman, and the idea of Rick seeing him so vulnerable and undone is something he can’t fathom. He's never really kissed anyone, Rick is the only person he has ever been comfortable enough with to do anything, and that means he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing. He’s inexperienced, and Rick’s obviously not, so Daryl’s bound to make a mistake.

Or what if he makes a mistake and fucks everything up and suddenly Rick can’t get it up anymore? What if he makes an awkward noise and Rick starts laughing so hard it just totally ruins the mood? Daryl’s never done anything with anyone, he doesn't know what he’s gonna do, how he’s gonna react. A number of things could go wrong and Daryl’s just not ready to take that chance. This relationship with Rick means everything to him, the idea that it could all end just because Daryl's too afraid to do anything terrifies him.

Or, instead of it being a complete train wreck, what if everything goes perfectly? What if he’s enjoying himself and Rick’s enjoying himself and everything’s just good and golden, like it is in the movies, when nobody makes any weird noises and everything is just hot and gorgeous? What if everything’s going great and Rick ends up on top of him and Daryl feels like everything is closing in around him and he just snaps? What if his breathing gets heavier and he starts panicking and he ruins everything, every last beautiful moment, with memories of his fucked up past?

It had taken him so long to be comfortable with this, just lying in bed together, how long would it take for him to get comfortable with anything else? What if he was never comfortable with going further and Rick just lost all patience with him and he goes and seeks comfort with someone else? Someone who’s younger, and blonder, and prettier, and a woman, like that new bitch who’d eyed Rick’s ass the other day. What if someone new came along, a beautiful woman, who could provide Rick with that missing link he needed to form a new family? Someone who could act as a mother, an actual mother, to Carl and Judith, someone who could talk about her past, someone who could give Rick the sex he wanted whenever he wanted it. He tried so hard to give Carl and Judith what they needed, he’d do anything for those kids, but Daryl’s sure there’s someone out there who could do a better job at it.

They’re still making out while all this is going through Daryl’s head, but Rick must’ve figured out Daryl’s not that into it anymore because he’s pulling away. Daryl’s heart starts to beat faster and he closes his eyes, hiding his face in the pillow under his head, as he prepares for rejection. Finally, this was going to be the moment that Rick finally lost all patience with him. Daryl can’t even properly make out without thinking of how much of a fuck up he was, that’s gotta drive Rick insane and Daryl’s sure he’s finally just gonna cut his ties with him.

“Hey,” Rick says, and when Daryl doesn't answer he lifts Daryl’s face up so he’s looking at him. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Jus’ thinkin’,” Daryl mumbles, so tempted to turn his head away but Daryl’s suddenly captivated by Rick’s stare and he can’t seem to find the strength to break it.

“About?” Rick asks, and Daryl figures he should have saw that one coming. Rick’s always been one of those guys who wants to get all the cards laid out on the table.

“How frustratin’ it must be for you to have such a fuck up for a boyfriend,” Daryl says, averting his eyes though his face is still pointed at him.

“Hey,” Rick says, and Daryl can detect a slight hint of anger in his voice. “You’re not a fuck up, Daryl. I don't want to hear you referring to yourself as such again.”

“I can’t even make out with you without havin’ a near panic attack,” Daryl says, trying to hid his face again but Rick won’t let him. "How is that not bein' a fuck up?"

“That doesn't make you a fuck up, Daryl,” Rick says. His voice is so full of sincerity Daryl can’t help but start to believe him. "Having different reactions to different situations doesn't make you a fuck up, it make you human."

“But it’s got to be frustratin’ not bein’ able to have, you know,” Daryl says, his face heating up just at the mention of having sex. He’s never been so embarrassed in his life. "Half the time I can't even make out with you without eventually getting tossed into the middle of a panic attack. Intimacy is important in relationships and I can't give you that."

“Yeah, I won’t lie,” Rick says and Daryl’s heart nearly sinks to the bottom of his stomach. “I get frustrated sometimes, but not at you. I’m frustrated and I’m angry because of what you've experienced in your life and because it’s still affecting you. I can’t do anything to fix your past and that pisses me off. I don’t care if we never move pass this,” Rick continues, gesturing to their position next to each, “Because this is enough for me. I’m not in this relationship for sex, Daryl, I’m in it because I care about you, because you’re worth it. If this is as much intimacy as you can handle, laying here next to each other like this, then I'm fine with that.”

“What if I’m never okay with going further? What if in ten years you get frustrated and go looking for sex somewhere else?” Daryl says, heart starting to pound harder and harder. It had taken Daryl so long to be comfortable enough with his and Rick’s relationship, he was emotionally, mentally, and physically invested in it. He didn’t know what he would do if one day Rick just woke up and decided he was done with Daryl, decided that he was just going to move on to someone better and take his kids with him. That would kill him.

“That’s never going to happen,” Rick says, pressing his lips against Daryl’s shoulder, his neck, his lips. “Not ever. It doesn't matter who walks through that door, or what they're offering me, I’m sticking with you ‘til the very end because you're all I want.”

Daryl can’t help but smile, pressing his face against Rick’s shoulder. Rick's hands slowly come up to rest on Daryl's back and he's never felt more cared about in his life. Rick sounds so sincere he can’t help but be reassured, at least for now. Maybe Daryl wasn't comfortable with moving forward, maybe he never would be, but knowing that Rick was going to be there no matter what made everything worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have been better but oh well, I still hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	6. This Family Of His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“Carl, you should've done your homework last night like I told you,” Rick says as he waits for the bacon and scrambled eggs to finish cooking. He flips the bacon and stirs the scrambled eggs periodically so they don’t burn. It was early Monday morning and of course, Carl had waited until the last minute to do his homework. Carl and Judith were both seated at the small table in the kitchen, waiting to be served breakfast. Carl was furiously trying to finish his math homework and Judith was watching him intently.

“I did my homework last night,” Rick hears Judith retort, voice almost bragging. The five year old had just started Kindergarten and she was already the top of her class, a fact that she felt like rubbing in Carl’s face as many times as she could.

Rick’s back was turned, attention focused on the food cooking, so he wasn't paying any attention to what the two of them were doing behind him. He figures they've got to be doing something as the kitchen descends into silence and Rick's about to turn around to see what's up when he hears Daryl's voice filter through the room. “I saw that,” Rick hears from the doorway and he turns towards the noise.

Daryl’s standing in the doorway, hair sleep tousled in a way that shouldn't be as attractive as it is. He’s still half asleep, eyes blinking open tiredly as he tries to wake himself up. Rick wouldn't say it out loud, Daryl would probably slap him if he did, but he looks absolutely adorable. Daryl always sleeps in his boxers, no matter how cold it is outside, and Rick can tell he had just rolled out of bed and thrown on the nearest clothes. He's pretty sure Daryl's dressed in his clothes, gray sweatpants and an oversized red t-shirt, and Daryl has never looked so good.

“Judith don’ patronize yer brother, Carl keep yer tongue in yer mouth,” Daryl says as he steps into the kitchen. He presses a kiss against Judith’s head and ruffles Carl’s hair, smirking at the way he ducks and tries to swipe it back into place, on his way to Rick. “Morning.” Daryl rests a hand on Rick's hip and presses a kiss against his shoulder. “You should go get dressed for work, I can finish up here for you.”

“You sure?” Rick asks, turning sideways so he’s facing Daryl.

“Yep,” Daryl says, pressing a quick kiss against Rick’s lips. “I won’t burn the house down, you’re going to be late if you don’t get dressed now.”

“Ew,” Judith said, making a face as Rick and Daryl kiss. “Why do grownups kiss people? That’s yucky.”

“Kissing isn’t all bad,” Carl says, hiding a smirk with a duck of his head. Rick knows Carl had just gotten his first serious girlfriend and he’s sure he knows by know just how enjoyable kissing can be. “It can actually be quite enjoyable.”

“Hey,” Rick says, clamping a hand over Carl’s mouth. “Watch what you say, Judith thinks kissing is yucky and I want her to think that for a long, long time.”

Carl rolls away from his father’s hand and shakes his hair back into place. “Whatever,” he says with a smile. “Don’t listen to me, Judith, kissing is yucky.”

Judith nods her head and takes a big gulp of her orange juice. “Yucky.”

“That’s right,” Daryl says, starting to dish up plates. Rick watches for a few seconds while Daryl serves plates of food to his kids, _their kids_. Daryl’s never looked so good, standing there in Rick's clothes around their kids. He loves them so God damn much, this family of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe they weren't wearing each other's clothes, but Daryl is wearing Rick's so that counts right?
> 
> It took me forever just to write this short little drabble and I know it sucks, I apologize for the crappy quality.


	7. Make Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Cosplaying

“Would you like some more tea?” Judith asks, holding up the play teapot she had gotten for her birthday not that long ago. The tea set she had gotten was easily her favorite present this years. Judith carefully enunciates her words in an attempt to make herself seem more proper, something that Daryl doesn't understand. When he had asked her why it mattered that she sound proper, Judith had given her the death stare and told him, with as much conviction as a six year old could muster, that was how the royals did it and apparently, since they were playing make believe, that’s how they had to do it as well. It was hard for her to do, she was missing her both her front teeth, but despite that, she seemed to be doing a fine job of clearly enunciating every syllable. 

Daryl had been with Rick and his family for nearly five years now and he still couldn't believe that this little girl had him so wrapped around her little finger he’d actually consider doing this. It was a Saturday, Carl was at the mall with his girlfriend and Rick had gotten called in, and it was just Judith and Daryl at home. The two of them were in Judith’s room, sitting at the beautifully carved white table situated in the corner of her room. Daryl had hand built the furniture himself, including the four matching chairs that surrounded it. He had purposefully made it a little bigger than a kid’s table usually was, but he wanted her to be able to use it once she got a little older as well. He had worked tirelessly to get it done in time for her birthday and after several months and seven failed attempts, he had finally finished the masterpiece.

The table was decked out in everything you could need for the perfect tea party. There was a large tier in the middle of the table overflowing with inedible food, a tea pot complete with different canisters for cream and sugar, and a matching set of teacups equipped with saucers and spoons. There were four chairs situated around the small table, two were occupied by Daryl and Judith and the others were taken by Judith’s two favorite stuffed animals.

They were both dressed for the party, attire matching the theme of today’s make believe game. Judith was wearing a plastic breastplate, silver buckles expertly locked into place to keep it from sliding off of her. A plastic shield painted with a simple insignia rested against one of the legs of the table and her sword was lying across her lap, both within arm’s reach just in case she had to jump up and protect her territory. The knight getup had been her Halloween costume from last year and Judith loved it so much, Daryl wouldn't be surprised if she chose to wear it this year as well. He and Rick had asked her if she wanted to be a Princess, but the second the word was said she wrinkled her nose like it was some kind of insult. Instead, she had decided she wanted to be a knight, wanted to be someone who saved innocent people from evil, and her parents had never been more proud of her then they were there. Judith had always been like that though, straying from what normal kids her age decided to do. Instead of dreaming of becoming a Princess, like most girls her age do, she had always dreamt of becoming a knight. In her opinion, all Princesses do is sit and wait to be rescued, leaving the real heroic story up to the knights. Daryl had already watched her fight today, her imagination running wild as she play fought off evil ninjas who sat atop dragons. Their goal was to kidnap the Princess, but Judith wasn't going to let that happen.

And who would that Princess be, you might ask? That’s right, it was Daryl. Somehow Judith, the sneaky little bugger she was, had convinced Daryl into playing the part of the Princess. Judith had tied his shoulder length hair back into a short ponytail before she placed a tiara on top of his head. Then, she had forced him into a purple tutu, completing the look in her eyes. Judith had tried to put some of her play makeup on him, but that’s where Daryl had drawn the line. He’d put on whatever silly costume Judith had in mind for him to wear, but he was not about to let her put makeup on his face.

“I would love some more tea,” Daryl said, his twang sounding oddly out of place in the situation they were in. He held up his teacup so that Judith could pour him a new cup, letting her add sugar and cream once she thought it was full enough for him. He took a sip out of the cup before putting it down. “I still don’ get why I couldn’ be the knight.”

“Because I make the rules silly,” Judith said, pouring another cup of tea for her stuffed bear, Mr. Snuggles. “Besides, you make a good Princess.”

“Whatever you say Judith,” Daryl says with a soft smile, pretending to take a bite of the cookie that was on his plate.

“What’s going on here?” Daryl hears from the doorway, face turning bright red once he caught sight of who was standing in the doorway. Rick had gotten called in on a bank robbery downtown a few hours ago and Daryl wasn't expecting to see him back so soon.

“We’re having a tea party,” Judith said brightly, not taking her eyes off of the teacup she was adding more cream to. “Daddy will you play with us, please?” Judith picks up one of her stuffed animals from the table and places it on her bed, making room for Rick to join them. “You can be the Princess’ Prince!”

“Of course I'll play with you,” Rick says, walking into the room. He takes a seat next to Daryl at the table and smirks, not able to resist the opportunity to tease the man.

“I take it you’re the Princess then?” Rick asks, eyeing Daryl up and down. Rick lets out a quiet laugh once he sees the full extent of Daryl's outfit and Daryl’s face heats up again. The last thing he needed was for the man he loved to see him like this.

“Shut up,” Daryl mumbles, playfully pushing at Rick’s arm. “You know I can’t say no to her.” It was true. Daryl found it nearly impossible to say no to Judith, no matter what she was asking for.

“Oh I know, you’re a bit of a push over when it comes to anyone's puppy dog face,” Rick says, holding up the teacup that's sitting in front of him so that Judith could pour him some tea.

“Gee, I wonder where she gets that from,” Daryl says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Rick.

“Oh I've got a pretty good idea,” Rick says with a chuckle. He takes a few treats from the tier on the table and adds them to his plate. “You make a very cute Princess by the way.”

Daryl rolls his eyes as his face heats up once again. God did he love these people, his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so technically, this is cosplay right? I'm gonna go with yes.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	8. You Owe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Shopping

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Daryl mumbles, hands crossed over his chest to try and keep himself warm. It was a cold November morning and he and Rick were standing outside the local Target. It was only six am but they had already been there for hours, something that Daryl was less than thrilled about. He'd rather be at home sleeping in their warm bed than outside in the freezing cold.

“Oh come on,” Rick says cheerfully, bumping Daryl with his hip playfully. Earlier Rick had to drag Daryl out of bed to get him here this early. In the end, it was only the promise of breakfast at his favorite restaurant that had gotten him out of bed. Last year Rick had gone Black Friday shopping by himself, something that he found incredibly boring. But Daryl had had to work that day and there's was nothing he could do about it. This year, however, he had made sure they both got the day off. He seriously didn’t want to have to do this by himself again. “You love shopping with me.”

“I _hate_ shopping,” Daryl said, looking up at Rick as if he were on crack.  “Especially with you, it’s like taking a five year old into a candy store. You’re worse than Judith and she’s six.”

“Yeah, but this is different,” Rick says, defending himself. “We’ve got a list of everything we need to get, I’m not going to get sidetracked.” Rick holds up the list in front of Daryl's face just to make a point.

Daryl scoffs and Rick can tell he doesn't believe him. “I promise,” Rick says, resting a hand on Daryl’s hip. “It’s gonna be in and out, no sideway glances at anything. Besides, this place has the best deal on the new PS4 Carl wants and we can actually afford it this year.”

Daryl sighs before nodding, he knew that Rick was right. Carl never asked for anything, he hadn't even asked for the PS4 out right. He'd never ask for something so expensive. But Rick and Daryl knew it was something he wanted and they were going to get it for him, crazy shoppers be damned. “Fine. But I don’t know why we had to leave so damn early, the place isn't even open yet.”

“Daryl we got here five hours early and we still weren't the first people in line, that’s exactly why we had to come early," Rick says.

“Whatever,” Daryl mumbles, sticking his hands into his coat pocket. His fingers were numb and tingly, the cold starting to get to them. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“I promise,” Rick says, crowding in close beside Daryl. Their bodies are touching and Rick doesn't really give a fuck what others thought. The couple in front of him had been making out since they got here, if they could do that without getting any complaints then Rick sure as hell could stand next to his partner. “I’ll make it up to you when we get home with a warm bath and back rub.” Rick’s mouth is pressed against Daryl’s ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Daryl's spine.

“Hey,” Daryl says, face turning bright red as he steps away from Rick. “Are you trying to get me to forgive you by offering up sex?”

“Maybe,” Rick says with a smirk and Daryl groans, slapping his arm.

“I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

“Oh yeah. I-” Rick’s about to say something but he gets distracted by a worker appearing at the entrance to the store. “Come on,” he says, gripping Daryl’s hand as he pulls him through the crowd of desperate shoppers and into the building. The store is a madhouse, people are everywhere trying to get to the best deals, and Rick heads straight for the back where they keep all the electronics.

Rick keeps a tight grip on Daryl’s sleeve as the two of them maneuver the hectic crowd, partly because he doesn't want to lose him in the crowd and partly because he knows how Daryl gets in large crowds. It probably wasn't a good idea to take him into Target on Black Friday but if Rick was being honest with himself, he just wanted some alone time with him. Their work schedules were crazy and they didn’t get to spend much alone time together because of it. Despite how much Daryl is complaining about the situation, Rick knows he appreciates the time they're spending alone together as well. Besides, he’ll take Daryl out for breakfast once this ends and he’ll forget about the entire experience.

“God you so owe,” Daryl mumbles, snatching up one of the last PS4s on sale. He holds it tightly with both hands, not wanting anyone to snatch it out of his hands

“I know,” Rick says with a smile. He wraps an arm around Daryl’s waist and presses a kiss against his cheek. “I’ll make it up to you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of cute, right? I think so.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	9. What I Have Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Hanging With Friends

Daryl had never really had friends before the world went to shit. It wasn't easy for him to open up and trust people and in high school that automatically labeled him a loner. Besides, he didn't need friends or people to care about him. The last thing he needed was somebody to notice the bruises on his skin and start asking about his home life. That was his business, not theirs, and he took care of himself just fine. The only people he had in his life were Merle and his dad, and they definitely weren't much. His dad sure wasn't pleasurable company and Merle took off the second he could, leaving Daryl alone once again. Shocker. Given his home life there wasn't much opportunity for socialization.

Daryl was too closed off, too angry, to handle other people. So, he had stuck to himself throughout school and didn't make a single connection with anyone. He wasn't a trouble maker, he did his homework and he got decent grades, he just wasn't one to socialize. Hardly anyone in his small town wanted to be friends with the worthless loner, and he was fine with that. He didn't need them. Sure there were a few people who tried to befriend him, but Daryl was not going to let anybody turn him into the next charity case. The last thing he wanted was people giving him attention because they pitied him. He liked being alone and he didn't need anyone trying to get close to him. Daryl liked his solitude. 

Soon enough Daryl left town and never looked back, there was nothing holding him there. He met up with his brother and the two of them ran around together whenever Merle wasn't locked up, which was at least fifty percent of the time. Merle was the only one he had ever trusted, the only one he thought he could ever trust, so he clung to him desperately. Looking back now Daryl realizes it probably wasn't the healthiest relationship, but it was the only one Daryl had. Merle had friends, tons of them actually, each and every one of them no better than the other. The people he hung around with were the cause of his incarcerations ninety percent of the time. Daryl didn't exactly like it, but he didn't complain because there was nothing better for him. So Merle's friends became Daryl's friends by association. It never seemed genuine, though. Daryl's relationship with them always seemed more like an obligation, none of them would have given him the time of day if it weren't for Merle. Their attitude seemed to be, “Hey, you’re my buds kid brother so we’ll let you stick around,” not “We like you’re company, let’s be friends.”

When people thought about the apocalypse, they thought about death and destruction, they thought about the loss of the people they cared about, they thought about everything going to shit and nothing being right in the world. The apocalypse was seen as a horrible event that changed people for the worse, and for the most part it was. However, people didn’t think about the possibility of finding people who accepted you for who you are, people didn't think about the possibility of finding people who wanted to be around you for the sake of being around you, people didn't think about the possibility of finding your place in the world, which is exactly what happened to Daryl. The zombie virus had spread throughout the world and changed Daryl for the better.

It hits Daryl suddenly, as he’s sitting in the common room eating with the rest of the prison crew and contemplating his past, that for the first time in his life he had found where he belonged. Maybe that sounded cheesy, but it was the truth. This was Daryl's home, this was where he belonged. He had found a home, had found friends, genuine friends who'd do anything for him, which was something he had never had before. Sure Merle was nice, but he wasn't this. He only brought Daryl hard times and close runs, these people brought him happiness and a sense of security he had never felt before.

Daryl took inventory of his surroundings and couldn't help but smile. Inside the prison it was warm and cheerful, despite the bitter cold and sense of dread that swirled around outside. Rick and Carl were sitting on either side of him, Judith sleeping in her father’s arms, and the rest of the prison crew was scattered around them. It looked like some of the group was trying to get Beth to sing another song. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, relishing in the peacefulness that the prison brought them, and Daryl’s suddenly struck by just how wonderful this all is. For the first time in his life he realizes he has it all.

“You okay?” Rick asked softly, leaning down next to Daryl’s ear so nobody else could hear him speak. Rick's beard brushes against his neck, tickling him and sending a slight shiver down his body. “You’re being kinda quiet.”

“Yeah,” Daryl said, smiling softly. “Yeah I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really short but I was completely at a loss for what to do, which means it probably sucks. Oh well. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	10. An Adorable Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: With Animal Ears

“This is ridiculous,” Daryl grumbles and Rick can’t help but laugh. He can't help but enjoy Daryl's discomfort. It’s Halloween and Rick is currently painting Daryl’s face to match his costume. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“Daryl, it was your idea to let Judith pick our costumes this year. I told you it probably wasn't the best idea but you insisted, this is all on you,” Rick says, biting back a smirk. With one last stroke he finishes the last bit of Daryl’s face paint. Honestly, it was makeup but Daryl refused to call it that.

“I didn’t know she’d make me wear this,” Daryl says in exasperation, gesturing towards his body. Rick snorts, trying to cover it up with his hand.

“Oh come on,” Rick says, standing back so he can take a look at the entirety of Daryl’s costume. "It's not that bad." Daryl’s dressed all in black, his shirt, jeans, and shoes the same dark color. His nose is colored black and there are thin lines on either side of his face that are meant to resemble whiskers. On top of his head sit a pair of black cat ears, completing his look. Originally he was supposed to be wearing a black tail as well, but Daryl had refused to wear it. “You look adorable.”

Daryl turns to face the bathroom mirror so he can get a good look at what he looks like, face immediately turning bright red with embarrassment. “Do I seriously have to wear the ears?”

“Yes,” Rick says, pressing himself against Daryl’s back. He wraps his arms around Daryl's chest and rests his chin on his shoulder. “You already refuse to wear the tail and it took me almost an hour to get you to sit still long enough so I could paint your face.”

“She’s never picking our costumes again.” Daryl shrugs out of Rick’s embrace and turns to face him. “Look at you,” he says, gesturing towards Rick’s costume. “You get to be a damn ninja and I have to be a cat, do I look like a cat to you?”

“Actually, yes you do,” Rick says with a smile, pressing a kiss against Daryl’s lips. “An adorable little kitty cat.”

Daryl growls and storms out of their bathroom. “Call me that one more time and see what happens.”

Rick only laughs and follows after him. “Oh Daryl, calm down. It’s not that bad. At least she didn't make you put on a Princess costume.”

"Don't be giving her any ideas," Daryl says, and Rick can't help but snicker. The two of them head downstairs, Rick dressed as a ninja in black clothing with a fake katana strapped to his back and Daryl dressed as a cat. Carl was over at friend’s house getting ready for his High School’s Halloween party and Judith was currently getting dressed.

By the time they make it downstairs they can hear Judith’s thundering footsteps above them. It’s not long before she comes flying down the stairs, vampire cape swinging behind her. “I’m ready!” she says, coming to a stop in front of the two of them. “Can I put my teeth in now?”

Rick nods and hands her her fake vampire teeth. Judith's face was already painted, fake blood dripping down the sides of her mouth, and the white vampire teeth was the last thing to complete her look. Judith takes them and puts them in, snarling at them to show them off. “Do I look scary?” she asks, words a little slurred because of her teeth.

“Ferocious,” Daryl says and Judith grins.

“Thanks Papa.” She runs over to Daryl and throws her arms around his waist. “You look adorable.”

Daryl smiles slightly and picks her up. He may be annoyed that he has to wear a cat costume but he’s not going to show it in front of Judith, too afraid he might accidentally hurt her feelings. That girl had him wrapped around her little finger. “Not as adorable as you are.”

“Not adorable,” Judith pouts. “Ferocious.”

“Oh that’s right,” Daryl says, setting Judith down. “You look very ferocious. Now go get your coat so we can leave.”

Judith takes off in the other direction and Rick can’t take his eyes off of Daryl. He was with a man who loved him and his kids unconditionally. It was easy to see just how much Daryl cared about his family, not many people would actually allow a six year old to pick them out a cat costume and actually where it just to make her happy, and Rick is suddenly struck by just how lucky he was to have found someone like that.

“Yer starin’,” Daryl grumbles, cheeks turning red, and Rick can tell he’s a little embarrassed. “Why ya starin’?”

“‘Cause,” Rick says, stepping up to wrap his arms around Daryl’s waist. He presses his lips against Daryl’s shoulder and relishes in the comfort Daryl’s body brings him. “I just really love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I just got so caught up in other work I didn't have the time to post anything yesterday. I'm still going to post day 11 later on today though.
> 
> And I'm also sorry for the poor quality, this was pretty much all I could think of for today's prompt.


	11. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Dom/sub
> 
> *Just so you know, this is extremely light Dom/sub*

Daryl’s skin itches, but it’s not the kind of itch you can settle by scratching at the surface of your skin or by rubbing cream into it. It was the kind of itch that happens under the skin, internally, the kind of itch that only his and Rick’s game can settle. He’s been so stressed lately, under so much pressure to keep the prison safe and well fed, it’s no wonder his body was craving it.

Daryl needed something, anything at all, to help try and relieve the tension he was feeling. He tried getting it to go away on his own, but nothing was working. He went hunting, the itch remained. He took a watch he wasn't scheduled for, the itch remained. He volunteered to go on a run, the itch remained. Daryl’s body was starting to slowly cave in on itself with the effort to maintain his sanity at a time like this. But as the tension got worse and worse, it became harder and harder to put on a facade. He needed Rick, needed that special game they played when everything go to be too much and Daryl just cracked. The only problem was that in order to get that time with him, Daryl needed to ask for it. That was the rule, the most important rule, but it was just so damn humiliating to him he couldn't fathom to ask sometimes.

He shouldn't need this, shouldn't need to willingly submit to someone, but for some sick and twisted reason he does. Daryl didn't get why he's gotta be so damn abnormal. Most people didn't need this to relieve stress, they had other ways of doing it. Not him, it's gotta be this. It’s a few days after the itch had started and Daryl was still refusing to ask for Rick's help. The most frustrating thing about all this is that Rick knows Daryl needs it, knows Daryl’s aching for his special touch, but he won’t give it to him, not until he asks for it.

Daryl knows he needs to let off some steam, so he heads towards the outer prison gate planning on killing some walkers. Maybe taking his frustration out on the undead would help him get out of needing the game. Only, it doesn't exactly work that way. Daryl’s so wound up he can’t focus straight. He’s killing walkers left and right but it’s not working, he can feel the tension beginning to build up again. Soon enough he was going to snap and Daryl didn’t know how much more of this he can take.

He stays out there for hours, hacking away at the dead left and right. Before he knows it the day has gotten cold and the sky is dark, but still he doesn't stop. He just wants everything to go away, everything to stop, but no matter how many walkers he kills, it just doesn't stop. Daryl’s so lost in his head he doesn't even hear Rick coming, which is a true testament to just how out of it he is. He can usually recognize Rick’s footsteps from a mile away, the man is as noisy as an elephant.

Daryl jumps when he feels a hand land on his shoulder, but he doesn't even have to turn around to know who's behind him. The grip is firm but gentle, practically screaming Rick Grimes, and Daryl sags almost immediately. He can't keep this up any longer, especially not with Rick so close to him. The hand he has raised, about to stab another walker through the chain link fence, drops to his side where it hangs loosely. He’s got half a mind to lean back against the presence that as pressed himself against his back but he doesn't dare, too afraid to anger the ex-lawman even more than he already is.

“Are you going to ask for it?” Rick asks, lips pressed against Daryl’s ear. His warm breath tickles the icy cold of his frozen appendage and Daryl shivers, ears warming up instantly.

“Don’ wanna,” Daryl mumbles, closing his eyes. He finally gives in and leans back against Rick’s chest, letting the farmer hold up most of his weight. Immediately Rick’s arms encircle Daryl’s waist, grip firm but enjoyable. Daryl lets out a soft whimper, a sound that he was definitely going to deny for the rest of his life, and finally relaxes.

“You didn’t tell me you needed it,” Rick says softly, pressing a series of gentle kisses against the nape of Daryl’s neck. “Even though you've been on edge for days.”

“Sorry,” Daryl mumbles, eyes slipping closed as he continues to relax. Rick maneuvers his hand underneath Daryl’s shirt, resting his cold fingers against the warmth of Daryl’s stomach, making Daryl shudder. “‘M Sorry.”

“I know,” Rick says softly, directly over Daryl’s frozen ear. “I know this is hard for you, but you've got to ask for this. I'll tell you what, I'll make an exception for you. But you’re going to listen to me right now, no one else. Understood?”

Rick’s voice has taken on an entirely different tone, every word he says dripping with dominance, and Daryl all but melts at the sound of it. He doesn't speak, only nods his head as a form of confirmation.

“Good,” Rick says, hands running down Daryl’s stomach to hook in his belt straps. “I want you to go wait for me in our cell. Don’t talk to anyone else. If someone speaks to you, you can reply but that’s it. Is that understood?”

Once again Daryl nods, body already beginning to comply with Rick’s request. Rick pulls away from Daryl and he can’t help but miss his contact. Rick runs one last hand down Daryl’s face before he’s pointing in the direction of the prison. “Go now.” Rick’s voice is firm, but caring, and Daryl has never been so thankful in his life.

* * *

It’s almost an hour before Rick returns to their cell. By the time he gets there it's late and most of the prison is sleeping. Daryl’s waiting for him, kneeling on a pillow on the floor so as not to hurt his knees on the tough concrete. Daryl wouldn't mind kneeling on the floor, but Rick is adamant about making sure no harm comes to him.

“Good boy,” Rick says the second he steps into the room and Daryl’s face turns beat red. Rick turns towards the curtain that acts as their cell door and ties the edges to the bars so there’s no chance for it blowing open.

Daryl doesn't move from his position on the floor, eyes averted from Rick’s gaze. It’s not long before Rick is kneeling behind him, tying a blindfold around his eyes. “Do you trust me?” he asks and Daryl nods vigorously. He would never trust anyone, not a single other person, with something as intimate as this.

“Good, stand up,” Rick commands and Daryl’s on his feet in an instant. He moves so quickly he almost falls over but Rick’s hands are there to steady him, ever the caregiver.

Daryl can’t see a thing that’s happening, his vision is completely black, and that both thrills him and scares the shit out of him. Soon enough Daryl can feel Rick’s smooth hands stroking over his skin, caresses so soft Daryl can hardly feel them. His skin heats up and he shivers, but he doesn't do anything.

It’s not long before Rick takes Daryl’s shirt off of him, hands roaming over the warm skin of his back. His fingers are tracing over Daryl’s scares, touch feather light as he caresses the slightly raised skin. Soon Rick’s pressing kisses against Daryl’s scars, worshiping the part of him that he believes is the ugliest.

Rick reaches a hand around Daryl’s waist and undoes his belt, carefully pulling the belt free of its loops. Despite the fact that Daryl knows Rick wouldn't dare do anything he’s not comfortable with, he can’t help but feel a little scared. Daryl was okay with this, he trusted Rick to do what’s best for him, but he wasn't okay with everything. This game they played, it wasn't sexual in nature. Sure it could be, maybe one day it _would_ be, but as of now he’s not comfortable with that aspect of their game. Thank God Rick understood that.

Almost as if he can sense Daryl’s anxiety, Rick’s got his lips pressed against Daryl’s ear once again. “Shh,” he hushes, hands wrapping around Daryl’s chest. He brushes his fingers across the hard muscle of Daryl’s stomach, causing him to shiver. “I’m not going to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Rick bends down in front of Daryl after removing the belt. He takes his time unlacing Daryl’s boots, slipping both of the shoes off of his feet. He leaves his socks on, the floor of the prison was too cold to not have them on. Once he’s got Daryl’s boots stashed away were they belong he moves on to Daryl’s jeans. Rick unbuttons his blue jeans and pulls down the zipper. Daryl's breath hitches slightly but Rick's calm and caring, keeping his movements slow so that Daryl can sense everything he's about to do before it's done. Soon enough the jeans are pooled around Daryl's ankles and Rick helps to steady them so he can remove them.

Daryl’s now standing in the middle of their cell in nothing but his boxers, he’s never felt more exposed. Everything Rick was doing was overcautious, careful. He’s doing everything he can possibly do to get Daryl to relax without pushing past the carefully set boundaries they had already put in place. Daryl feels the anxiety, the tension, and the fear slip out of him as he relaxes under Rick’s ministrations. He truly was blessed to have Rick in his life.

Rick’s mouth lavishes at Daryl’s neck, licking and sucking at the skin while his hands roam over Daryl’s chest. “So beautiful,” Rick says and Daryl finds himself blushing again. “My beautiful boy. Tell me what you want.”

“Anything,” Daryl says back, and he means it. He didn’t care what they did next, as long as it didn’t go past any boundaries he had already set. He trusts Rick to do what’s best for him, to take care of him, maybe even better than he takes care of himself.

“We’re going to lay down,” Rick says, taking Daryl’s hands in his. He guides him over to the bed, helping him settle completely. Once he’s sure Daryl’s situated, Rick slides in beside him. Daryl aches to reach out and lay his head on Rick’s chest, take advantage of how warm his body is next to him, but he's going to follow Rick's lead on this one as well.

Once again, it’s like Rick has read his mind because he guides Daryl’s head to his chest. Rick's chest is bare, skin warm and comforting against his. Rick shifts slightly, making sure Daryl’s comfortable, before he moves one of his hands up to card through Daryl’s hair.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing this,” Rick whispers, resting his lips against Daryl’s forehead. He tangles his legs within Daryl’s, wrapping his arms around his slim frame, successfully meshing their bodies into one. “Nothing at all.”

Daryl doesn't say anything, his mind is starting to get fuzzy. They hadn't done anything intense this time, just Rick calming him down with relaxing touches, but he feels safe and sound all the more. “Thank you,” Daryl manages to choke out after a few seconds.

“Of course,” Rick says. He reaches up to take off the blindfold but Daryl stops him.

“Please,” he asks, swallowing against a hard lump in his throat, God this was gonna be hard. “Don’t take it off yet.”

“Okay,” Rick says simply, finally settling down beside Daryl. “Anything for my boy.”

There’s that word again, boy. Who knew just one simple word could get Daryl blushing like a teenage virgin. “Thank you,” Daryl whispers, more content and happy then he had been in weeks.

“Anything for you,” Rick says, pressing a kiss against Daryl’s forehead. “Now sleep for me. You've had an exhausting day.”

Daryl doesn't reply, doesn't do anything, he’s already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Not sure how well that chapter was, but it's done. Dom/sub is actually one of my favorite things to write, but I tried to keep this light because it's not what everyone is in to.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	12. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Making out

Daryl and Rick are lying in bed together, limbs tangled up within each other so you can't even tell who is who. Daryl is clinging to Rick, their lips seared together like two magnets, and Rick lets him. They’d been like this for over an hour, lips and tongues and teeth clashing together in a way that makes Rick ache with need. Neither one of them are fighting for dominance, they were just grateful enough to be in each other's presence. Kissing Daryl wasn't like kissing Lori, it was almost better. Not that he hadn't liked kissing Lori, Rick’s got the kids to prove just how much he loved it, but it was an entirely different experience all together. Daryl always smelt of worn leather, his lips sweet and warm against his, where Lori had smelt like baked goods. Her lips were just as sweet and warm as Daryl's are, but they had a different taste to them and Rick seems to like that better. Daryl’s all hard muscle and strong touch whereas Lori had been soft tissue and gentle hands.

They’d had a close call today, Rick had almost died, and Daryl still wasn't over how close it actually was. Thank God Maggie was a good shot or that walker probably would have taken a chunk out of Rick’s neck. The second it had happened Daryl had dragged Rick into their cell, pressing their bodies close together in a way that is both reassuring and comfortable. Daryl had attached his lips to Rick’s, needing to see for himself that Rick was indeed okay, and the two of them haven’t stopped to take a break for a single second since then.

Suddenly Daryl pulls away, red lips swollen and bruised from the extent of their make out session, and Rick’s a little surprised. Daryl pulls away and buries his face against Rick’s collarbone, body shuddering as he tries to get himself to calm down. Rick’s getting worried, not sure exactly what’s wrong with his hunter, and he’s about to say something when Daryl opens his mouth.

“I almost lost you,” he says so softly Rick has to strain to hear him even though they’re mere centimeters apart. “You could have died.”

“But I didn't,” Rick says, running a hand down Daryl’s back. “I’m back, in your arms, where I belong.”

“I know, but _ya could've died_ ,” Daryl says, emphasizing that last bit. “I could’ve lost you today, made me realize just how limited our time together could be. I know I’m not good with intimacy, we haven’t gone much further than makin’ out, but I trust you. I want to give you that, at least some of that.” Daryl’s face blushed bright red and he presses his face back against Rick’s collarbone.

“I don’ wanna wait any longer to… move on,” Daryl says and suddenly Rick gets everything Daryl’s trying to say.

“You want to go a lil’ further?” he asks, trying to keep his voice even. The last thing he wanted was Daryl to get the wrong idea from his tone.

Daryl just nods, face heating up against Rick's shoulder, but Rick only smiles. “How far are you comfortable with?” He’s not going to talk this out with Daryl, ask him if he’s really sure this is what he wants, because he knows if Daryl’s bringing it up it’s because he’s thought about over and over again, probably driving himself crazy with thoughts of if he’s ready or not. Rick didn’t want to undo all of that by bringing the discussion up. Daryl trusted Rick to take his word for things and Rick trusted Daryl to let him know when he was and wasn't comfortable with stuff.

“I don’ know,” Daryl drawls. He traces his fingers over Rick’s collarbone absentmindedly and Rick shivers, who knew something so vanilla could turn him on so much? Rick can tell he’s nervous, Daryl has never done much with anyone, but he’s not going to embarrass him by bringing that up. “Maybe we could just start an’ see where we go?”

“Okay,” Rick breaths, searing his lips against Daryl’s in one last bruising kiss. Suddenly it’s all instinct, their hands and lips roaming over each other’s bodies, exploring each other in detail for the first time. Daryl pulls at Rick and Rick finds himself straddling Daryl’s lower half, running his hands down the bare skin of Daryl’s chest.

Rick’s lips are attached to Daryl’s neck, sucking bruising marks against his skin. He hits a particular spot, the smooth skin just under Daryl’s ear, and Daryl’s whining low in his throat, bucking up against Rick’s body. He’s never heard anything like that come out of the man, a low needy moan that has Rick’s heart beating hard against his chest, and Rick’s cock twitches.

Daryl attacks Rick’s lips, hands clawing at the bare skin of Rick’s back and Rick grinds against Daryl, clinging tight to the man’s hips. Rick lets out a low moan and Daryl’s breath hitches, whispering Rick’s name in a desperate plead. He doesn't know exactly how far they were going to go, but he does know he’d do anything to make Daryl, within his comfort zone, moan his name like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't wrote anything this "porny" (is that even a word?) and a very long time, and I've gotta say I'm a little rusty. Hopefully it wasn't entirely sucky. I'm also literally half asleep right now so if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	13. Pretty Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

Daryl parks his motorcycle outside of the designated meeting spot, the local ice cream parlor, but doesn't make any move to get off. His heart's pounding in his chest and his palms are so sweaty and warm it almost looks like he had dunked them in a tub of hot water. He needed this to go perfect, if not he might as well kiss his relationship with Rick goodbye. Daryl didn’t know if he could do that, say goodbye to Rick. They’d only been dating for a few months now but Daryl’s bond with him is already so strong, he doesn't even want to think about what their breakup would do to him.

After a few minutes of him sitting there, trying to prepare himself for what’s to come, he finally gathers the courage to slip off the bike. He makes sure the kick stand is down and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before he heads towards the door. A bell above the door tingles when he walks in and Rick’s head is swerving towards the sound, face lighting up when he catches sight of Daryl. He doesn't want to know what the others in the room are thinking about him. Daryl Dixon, notorious fuck up, coming to an ice cream parlor to meet the local sheriff and his kids. He's wearing his usual attire, black biker boots and leather jacket with the angel wings, and he's pretty sure at least one person in the joint is thinking he's only here to cause trouble. Rick had told him to wear what he usually wore, the sheriff didn't want Daryl to feel like he had to change his look just to give the right impression, so Daryl had and doesn't care what anyone else is thinking right now. All that matters is that everything with Rick's kids goes well.

“You made it,” Rick says, waving Daryl over to the tiny booth him and those kids of his are crammed into. Daryl takes a deep breath before he heads over there, boots clicking against the tile as he walks. He's so nervous Daryl's almost surprised he can even walk in a straight line. Carl and Judith are sitting beside each other on one side of the booth, Rick on the other.

Daryl slips in beside Rick and clasps his hands together, resting them on the table in an attempt to get them to stop shaking. He’s nervous, so god damn nervous, and Rick must be able to pick up on that ‘cause he immediately reaches out to rest a hand on Daryl’s knee. It might have sounded girly to most people but Daryl’s glad he does it. Suddenly all his anxiety just melts away, the result of Rick's comforting touch, and Daryl's never been happier to have a man like Rick Grimes in his life.

He and Rick had been dating for five months now, but this will be the first time Daryl's ever met his kids. Some people may take that as a sign that Rick's ashamed of Daryl, but that wasn't the case at all. Daryl and Rick had been on a few dates before Rick had told him that he was a single father raising two kids on his own. Daryl didn't even bat an eye when he was told. Sure, maybe he was a little shocked and overwhelmed at the prospective of dating a guy with kids, but Daryl had already been hooked on Rick, there was no way he was going to drop him just because he found out he had a couple of kids. When Daryl hadn't run away, Rick had gone on to explain the situation in detail. Rick was a divorced single father with full custody of his two kids. Lori, his ex-wife and the mother of his children, had left Rick and the kids, running off with his partner on the police force. The affair had torn the entire family apart. Judith had only been four when it happened, and trying to explain to a four year old that her mommy had left her wasn't an easy thing to do. Carl had been fourteen at the time and even now, three years later, could hardly speak about his mother without getting angry.

When Rick had told him, Daryl could tell Rick was expecting him to pull away from him. He'd had a lot of dates go south pretty damn quickly because of those kids of his and Rick had gotten this dejected look in his eyes the second he told him, like he was expecting rejection. But Daryl had only shrugged it off and asked him what their names were, making Rick smile. Maybe that was weird, notorious fuck up Daryl Dixon taking the chance on a cop with two kids, but Daryl didn’t care. He really liked Rick, had felt a connection he had never felt with anyone else before, and if that meant he had to deal with two kids he could handle it. Rick had waited to introduce Daryl to his kids until he knew for absolute sure that this relationship was going to last, that Daryl wasn't going to run out on him last minute. The last thing Rick needed was for his kids to get incredibly attached to a guy only to have him ripped away from them when they broke up, he knew they couldn't take that.

“Daryl,” Rick says, “these are my kids, Carl and Judith. Kids, this is Daryl.” The two of them are sitting across from Daryl, casually licking their ice cream cones, absolutely comfortable in their position. Daryl couldn't help but feel a little envious, he wished he could feel so at ease. The only kid he had ever been around was Sophia, and, given that Daryl didn't have much experience with kids, he was terrified he was going to fuck their first meeting up.

Daryl tries to smile and raises a hand in greeting. Carl regards him with hooded eyes for a few seconds before he shrugs and offers a smile. It had to have been a shock for him, all the sudden finding out his Dad was dating another man, but he seemed to be taking it pretty well. “Hey, Daryl.” Daryl nodded his greeting.

Judith regarded Daryl with a confused expression, eyes squinting as she tries to get everything straight in her head. “Are you my Daddy’s boyfriend?” she asks, and Daryl has no idea what to say.

“Yeah,” Rick supplies for him, and Daryl feels a sense of relief flow through him. He had no problem calling Rick his boyfriend, he just wasn't sure what Rick was comfortable telling his kids at this point. “Yeah, he is.”

“You have pretty eyes,” Judith says, smiling brightly. She licks her ice cream cone, which Daryl has just know realized is blue, before she continues talking again. “I like the color blue.”

Daryl can’t help but laugh, lips twitching into something that could resemble a smile. “Thank you,” he says, and Daryl knows that everything is going to go just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of happy with the way this one turned out to be honest.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	14. Times Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, it's finals week so I have a limited time frame to write (plus I was seriously at a loss with what to do with this prompt).
> 
> Day 14: Genderswapping

Rick’s aware of the subtle sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window when she finally blinks open her eyes. The black analog clock on her bedside table reads 6:30 am and she’s actually surprised she was allowed to sleep this late, last year Judith had her and Daryl up at 4:30 in the morning.

“Mommy, wake up,” Rick’s exuberant five year says, slapping her in the face. “It’s Christmas time!”

“Judith,” Rick groans, swatting at her daughter. “Didn’t we say you had to wait until at least eight?” She’s exhausted, her and Daryl had only gotten to bed a few hours ago, and she’d seriously appreciate a few more hours of sleep.

“That’s what I said!” Judith says, jumping up onto Rick and Daryl’s bed. “But when I woke Carl up he said it was already past eight in New York, so that means we can open presents now.”

Rick groans, glaring at Carl who’s standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. He shrugs his shoulders with a smirk on his face and Rick really wants to reach out and slap him. All the commotion must have finally woken up Daryl because she shifts behind Rick and opens her mouth to speak.

“Why is everyone talkin' so loud,” Daryl groans, burying her face in the back of Rick’s neck. Daryl’s pressed up against Rick’s back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and Rick can’t help but lean back against her.

“Apparently," Rick begins to explain, hand covering a yawn, "Judith believes since it’s after eight on the east coast, we can open presents now. You can blame your son for that one,” Rick explains, running her hands over the ones clasped across her stomach.

“Why he gotta be my son when he does somethin' ridiculous,” Daryl asks, and Rick can tell she's joking.

"Hey I'm right here," Carl says, waving his arms above his head.

"Yer point?" Daryl asks, turning her head towards Carl with only one eye open.

Rick snorts and shakes her head. "Alright cut it out you two."

"Mommy, can we please open presents now?" Judith all but whines, pulling on Rick's arm to try and get her out of bed.

“Tell you what Judith,” Rick says, running a hand through Judith's hair. “Give us twenty minutes to wake up and then we’ll be downstairs.”

“Ten minutes!” Judith negotiates, giving the two of them her infamous puppy dog look.

“I don’t even have to look and I know she’s giving us that look ‘a hers,” Daryl mumbles, face still buried in Rick’s neck. “Whatever. Ten minutes.”

“Thanks Mama,” Judith says with a squeal, pressing a kiss against both Rick and Daryl’s cheeks. She then turns around and runs out the door, thundering footsteps loud as she ran down the wooden hallway.

“Can’t give us a break,” Daryl mumbles, and Rick chuckles.

Rick turns around in her wife’s arms so she can clearly see Daryl’s face. She’s tired, eyes reflecting her lack of sleep, but just as beautiful as the day she married her. “I love you,” Rick says softly, pressing a gentle kiss against Daryl’s lips. “So much.” Rick snakes her arms around Daryl’s curvy waist and rests her face atop her chest.

“Love ya more,” Daryl says, bending her head slightly to press a kiss against the top of Rick’s head.

Rick’s about to retaliate with the traditional, ‘not possible,’ when Judith’s loud voice sounds from downstairs. “Times up!”

Daryl groans. “It hasn't even been five minutes,” she says as she rolls out of bed. Rick watches her stretch, back arching, and can’t help but notice just how low cut her tank top is. Daryl notices Rick’s gaze and blushes, shrugging into the robe the kids got for her last year.

“It’s Christmas,” Daryl says, rolling her eyes. “Not exactly the time to get pervy.”

Rick laughs and rolls out of bed, extending her body to stretch out all her aching muscles. “Fine, if you say so.”

“Judith’s gonna open her presents without you if you don’t hurry,” Carl yells and Daryl groans.

“These kids will be the death of me,” Daryl says, walking towards the door.

Rick laughs and follows after her, she knew Daryl's words were all in good fun. It wasn't easy raising someone else’s kids, but Daryl had done a fine job in trying to make up for their absent father. “Yeah, but you love them.”

“‘Course I do,” Daryl says, tone leaving no room for argument, and takes Rick’s hand into her. Daryl runs her thumb over the top of her hand as the two of them walk down the hallway together. “They’re my kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stand writing genderswapping, so this was probably utter shit. It's not that I hate lesbian pairings, because I'm completely fine with them. It's just weird for me to have write Daryl and Rick as women, especially considering they are both incredibly masculine men. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	15. The Newest Addition

Daryl’s sitting at the kitchen table when Rick comes home, worry curling up in the pit of his stomach. He can hear Rick's footsteps in the front hallway, can hear him pause as he kicks off his boots and hangs up his jacket, and Daryl can’t help but feel a little nervous. He hadn't found out how to tell his boyfriend of two years that they were about to add a new addition to their family.

“Daryl?” Rick calls from the living room and a spike of dread runs through him. This was an impulse decision, one that he really hadn't thought over, but a decision that he couldn't turn around and change. There was no way he'd be able to get rid of her.

“Kitchen table,” Daryl calls, hands folded on the table. They’d never talked about this, never talked about if this was something they would want, and Daryl’s starting to get a little anxious.

“Hey babe-” Rick says, but stops once he sees what Daryl’s got on his shoulder. “Daryl, what is that.”

“Found ‘er,” Daryl says, hand moving up to stroke the kitten that was clinging desperately to his shoulder. “Some asshole threw her out a car goin’ down E street. I couldn't jus’ leave ‘er there, she’s only a kitten.”

Rick sighs and comes to sit down next to Daryl at the table. “She is kind of cute,” Rick says with a smile, reaching out to stroke at the kitten’s black and white fur. “You think of a name yet?”

“I was thinkin’ Lola,” Daryl says, smile lighting up his face. “At first I thought Oreo, but that’s generic. No kitten of mine is gonna have a common ass name. She’s too special for that.”

Rick shakes his head, smile spreading across his lips, and runs a hand down his face. “Lola it is then.”

“I need to go to the pet store, get some stuff for her,” Daryl says. He carefully unlatches Lola from where she’s clinging and hands her over to Rick. “Will ya watch her while I go?”

“Sure,” Rick says, settling Lola on his shoulder. She mews loudly, nose nestling into Rick’s ear, and Daryl can’t help but think she’s gotta be starving.

“Good,” Daryl says, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle. “I’ll be back soon.” He presses a quick kiss against Rick’s lips, runs a hand down Lola’s back, and heads out the door, intent on getting the best supplies he can for their new family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Pets  
> (technically the prompt was in a different clothing style but I thought that was kind of stupid so I changed it)
> 
> I didn't add it at the beginning like I usually do because I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	16. Rabbit Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: During Their Morning Ritual

Rick blinks opens his eyes, taking in his sunlit cell, and is immediately aware of the warm body pressed up against his back. Daryl’s got him in his octopus embrace, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach with his front flush against Rick’s back, and Rick knows he ain’t gonna move anytime soon. He always woke up like this, Daryl attached to him like Rick was the only lifeline keeping him grounded. It was nice, if Rick was being honest with himself, to be held for a change and he knew it calmed Daryl down knowing Rick was safe and near him.

Despite how nice it feels to be in Daryl’s comforting embrace, Rick knows they both have to get up. He could already hear the footsteps of the early risers roaming around outside their cell, it wouldn't be long before the hustle and bustle of early morning prison life caught up to them and they were swept along in their duties.

“Daryl,” Rick says, taking Daryl’s hands that are resting on his stomach into his. He tries to pry Daryl’s hands off of him but the man's not budging, and that’s when Rick realizes his archer is wide awake behind him. “Come on Daryl, we need to get up.”

“But yer warm,” Daryl mumbles, nuzzling his face into the back of Rick’s neck. “And ‘m comfortable.”

Rick only laughs and bends his head down so he can press his lips against Daryl’s hand. “Oh no,” Rick says, using brute force to pry Daryl’s arms away so he can slip out of bed. “You’re just going to try and convince me to go back to bed and we both got stuff to do.”

Rick rummages through his small pile of clothing and pulls on a pair of jeans that are smudged with dirt. Rick then picks out a shirt, pulling it over his head, before slipping into his boots. All of this takes a minute or so and Daryl still isn't getting out of bed. “Come on Daryl,” Rick says, gripping Daryl’s arm in an attempt to get him up.

But Daryl’s not having it and Rick can’t lug him out of bed from his position. “Come back to bed,” Daryl says, grabbing a hold of Rick’s wrist. “'m not done with ya.”

Rick shakes his head, slightly amused. “If you don’ roll yourself out of bed I’m gonna get a bucket of water.”

Daryl groans and lifts his head from where it had been buried in the crook of his arm, squinting with only one eye open. “Why do you hate me?”

Rick moves back so Daryl has room to slide out of bed. “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Bite me,” Daryl says, tone too playful to ignite anything in Rick. Rick watches Daryl as he slips on his boots and pulls on a t-shirt. Daryl blushes and bats Rick away from him. “Stop starin', ‘m not a piece of meat.”

Rick chuckles and steps up to Daryl, pressing a quick kiss against his lips. “You’re much better than a piece of meat. Now come on, lazy bones.”

Daryl rolls his eyes and together the two of them walk out of their cell. There’s only a few people up but Rick knew it won't be long before the rest of the prison was awake. Judith’s already awake, sitting in the corner coloring with Beth. She smiles when she sees the two of them and waves her greeting before going back to her coloring book. They say a quick good morning to her before they continue on their way.

“You putting together that hunt today?” Rick asks Daryl as they head outside.

“Yeah, thought ‘bout takin’ Carl and Sasha with me, that is if ya don’ need his help with yer damn rabbit food,” Daryl says, tone not meant to be hostile.

Rick rolls his eyes. “Yea, you can take Carl. He’ll like that.”

Daryl runs a hand down Rick’s arm, a subtle way of showing his affection. They were out in the open now, and, even though the entire prison knew about their relationship, Daryl still wasn't okay with public displays of affection. “We’ll be back soon.”

“I know,” Rick says, running his fingers over Daryl’s hands in goodbye. “See you then.”

Daryl nods, eyes betraying the love he has for him, before he turns around in search of Carl and Sasha. Rick watches him go for a few seconds before he turns back towards his rabbit food as Daryl refers to it. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that kinda sorta fit today's prompt right? This one was hastily written and I'm sure it seriously sucks and has an incredibly cheesy ending, but my last final is tomorrow and I have to admit I'm so glad to be done with my first semester of college. 
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	17. There's Always Time For Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Dancing

“Daryl Dixon are you telling me you've never been on a date?” Beth says and Daryl knows he’s going to regret the day he ever let that slip. The two of them are sitting together, sorting through the books in the prison’s library, talking about their past relationships. How the hell they even got started on this topic Daryl will never know, but somehow they’re on the subject and Daryl just has to let it slip to Beth fucking Green he’s never been on a date.

It was an unlikely friendship, theirs. If someone would have told Daryl before the world went to shit that he would eventually consider a younger girl one of his best friends he probably would have laughed in their face. But despite how awkward it seemed, he couldn't deny the special relationship he shared with Beth. She was like the younger sister he never wanted. Pesky and annoying, but someone he would give his life to protect without a second thought.

“‘s’not like anyone would wanna go on a date wit’ me, 'm not a very social person,” Daryl says, ducking his head to hide his burning cheeks. Daryl had never been a people person, and going on dates just wasn't something he was into. Sure he’d been with people before the walkers came, but they were always one night stands, not someone he’d actually consider slipping into a relationship with. He’d never been comfortable with anyone, never figured himself the relationship type. But then he met Rick and Daryl’s entire perspective shifted.

Beth rolls her eyes. “Rick would love to go on a date with you.”

Daryl turns to face her, eyebrow raised as if to say what the hell have you be smoking. “Really? And where would we gonna go? The tombs? The guard tower? There ain't exactly anywhere to go when you live in an abandoned prison. ‘sides, Rick ain't that kind ‘a person. He ain't into that romantic shit.”

“Rick loves any time he can spend with you,” Beth says. “He’s a sucker for his Daryl time. Besides, you’re anniversary is coming up.” Daryl must be making faces at her because she rolls her eyes and clicks her tongue. “Am I the only one who keeps track of dates around here?”

Daryl figures she probably is but doesn't comment on it. “We've got walkers outside ready to nibble us to bits and people to feed, me and Rick ain't got time for no anniversary. And how the hell do you even know our anniversary? I don' even know that.”

“There’s always time for a little romance,” Beth says, eyes twinkling. "And believe me, there's not much that goes on in this prison that I don't know about."

Daryl fixes her with a gaze that is meant to turn her off from the subject but apparently only makes her more talkative.

“You don’t fool me Dixon,” Beth says, and Daryl can’t help but wonder how she could possibly know him so well. “Everyone's got a romantic side, you just got to know the right buttons to push. Besides it's about time you go out, you've been together forever. Why you and Rick haven't done so by now amazes me.”

“The only dates,” Daryl says, making air quotes around that last word, “we ever go on involve killin’ walkers and huntin’ for our family, there ain't time to be romantic. Hell, we're lucky if we get to sleep next to each other every night.”

Beth stands up, dusting her hands off on her jeans, with a look on her face that makes Daryl’s blood run cold. He knows that look, she’s got something cooking in that brain ‘a hers and Daryl don’t like it one bit. “We’re gonna change that.”

* * *

Daryl figures if he didn’t love Beth so much he’d kill her. This plan of hers is stupid and he knows it’s just gonna fail. He doesn't even know why he’s going along with it. He tells himself it’s only ‘cause Beth would just nag him until he agreed to it, but that’s not entirely true. He likes spending time with Rick, alone time where it’s just the two of them and they don’t have kids to take care of or a prison that needs feeding. That’s probably the real reason why he chose to do this. Not that he’d ever tell Beth that, she’d never let him hear the end of it.

He finds Rick in his garden with Carl. “Hey,” Daryl says, gripping the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder tightly in his hand, nervous energy thrumming through him. “‘m goin’ huntin’, wanna come?”

Rick opens his mouth, about to say something, and Daryl’s heart starts fluttering in his chest. Sometimes it was damn near impossible to get Rick away from his garden, and, even though this hadn't been his plan, he’s not sure he wants Rick to turn him down right now. “Go ahead,” Carl says, giving Daryl a look that makes him squint at the kid. “I've got you covered.”

“You sure?” Rick asks, turning to Carl. Carl just nods, knowing smirk on his face, and Daryl’s got a sneaking suspicion that he knows what’s about to go down.

“Alright then,” Rick says, smiling. “I’m all yours.”

Daryl nods and starts following after Rick. “Beth told me, good luck,” Carl whispers when Daryl walks by, low enough that Rick can’t hear, and Daryl growls. One of these days he was gonna kill the younger Greene sister, she just couldn't keep her damn mouth shut.

He and Rick walk into the woods together. Daryl’s not really paying attention to any animals around them, too focused on what was about to go down to keep up the appearance of going hunting. Rick must pick up on Daryl’s nervousness ‘cause he stops when they get to a clearing, hand stretching out to rest on Daryl’s shoulder. “You wanna tell me what’s really goin’ on?”

Daryl shifts his position, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He’s never been so nervous in his life, not even when him and Rick took that final step and consummated their relationship. Sex was something he knew though, romantic shit wasn't. “Uh, yeah,” Daryl says, rummaging through the bag. His fingers close around the thin blanket Beth had insisted he pack and he pulls it out. “Wanna sit 'nd eat?” His accent always gets thicker when he gets nervous and he’s not even sure Rick can actually understand him.

“Sure,” Rick says. Daryl watches as a smile spreads across his face, showing all his teeth, and Daryl can’t help but calm down a little. Rick always seemed to have that effect on him, like his own personal Xanax.

Daryl nods, swallowing heavily, and awkwardly spreads the blanket out, cheeks heating up with a blush. Damn this was embarrassing. He and Rick sit together, knees touching, and Daryl pulls out the food he and Beth had managed to pack: a couple of water bottles, granola bars, and a bag of chips. It’s not much and it’ll probably taste like shit, but at least it’s something.

They start eating, relaxed next to each other, and Daryl can’t help but admit how nice this is. Most of Daryl and Rick’s alone time was spent right before they went to bed, both of them so tired after a long day of prison life they could hardly speak. Conversation comes easy to them when they’re like this, nobody but the animals around them to see what they’re doing. Daryl feels free to be himself, Rick was the one person he felt like he could open up to, and suddenly a huge weight is lifted off his chest. He’s not thinking about how awkward it was being on a date for the first time, he was only thinking about how nice it was to be with Rick.

It’s not long before most of their food is gone and Daryl starts to get nervous again. Beth had planned something else and Daryl isn't sure he can go through with it, he doesn't even know how the hell that's even supposed to work. Finally he just shoves his hand in the bag, rummaging around for a few seconds before he’s pulling out a portable tape player. Rick raises an eyebrow and Daryl can’t help but duck his head, embarrassed. He didn’t know the name of the tape, didn’t even know what type of music it was, but Beth had assured him it was good and Daryl was so annoyed at her insistence he hadn't even asked.

Before Daryl can convince himself to forget the whole thing he’s pushing play and the soft sound of music pours from the tap player. Rick smiles and stands up, reaching down for his hand. “Come on Daryl, dance with me.”

Daryl takes Rick’s hand, slightly embarrassed at how clammy it is, and let’s Rick pull him to his feet. “Don’ know how ta dance,” he says, resting his head on Rick’s shoulder. He’d seen people dance in movies and shit like that, but Daryl’s not sure he can do that.

“S’alright,” Rick says, resting his hands on Daryl’s hips. “Just go with what you feel.”

Daryl decides to take Rick’s advice and wraps his arms around Rick’s waist. It’s awkward at first, Daryl honestly doesn't know shit about dancing. Rick doesn't laugh at him when he stumbles the first few times though, doesn't say anything when Daryl accidentally steps on his toes, and Daryl realizes just how lucky he is to have some as patient as Rick is in his life. Soon enough they pick up a steady swaying rhythm and Daryl feels like he's really starting to get the hang of dancing. It's nothing special, he ain't gonna win no contest anytime soon, but it's with Rick and that makes up for everything. 

Daryl doesn't know the name of the song playing, can hardly make out the lyrics, but he doesn't care. Rick must know it ‘cause he starts to sing along softly, his gruff voice sounding like the best thing Daryl's ever heard. Daryl’s got to admit this is nice, dancing. He never thought he’d ever enjoy something like this, but he’d do anything if it meant him and Rick got some time together.

Daryl suddenly gets lost in Rick, in the rhythm of their movements, and loses track of time. One song turns into another, and another, and another. Daryl doesn't know how long they've been dancing like this, doesn't really care. The only thing he can think of is how nice it feels, this date of theirs. He figures he owes Beth a thank you after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think everyone who's reviewed, left kudos, and what not for this story. Every single one never fails to put a smile on my face. 
> 
> Recently I've been asked a few times if I take prompts. I'd love to take prompts, but I don't have a tumblr or anything like that to accept them on. So, I've set up a few ways you can do so. If you'd like to send me a prompt feel free to send me an email at psychicdreamsandangelwings@yahoo.com or send me a question on http://ask.fm/psychicdreamsandangelwings. Either way, I'll accept most any prompt. I'll take them from almost any fandom, not just The Walking Dead, it never hurts to ask.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	18. I'm Trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Doing Something Together

“Daryl you’re doing this all wrong,” Rick says, trying to hide a smile behind his hand, as he watches Daryl's hands fumble with the wrapping paper. The two of them were wrapping presents together, and Rick found it fairly obvious that Daryl had never done it before. He thought it was kind of cute, Daryl, on the other hand, did not.

“Stop laughin’ at me,” Daryl grunts, slightly embarrassed. “I’ve never done this shit before okay!”

Rick’s got to give him that. He and Daryl had only been dating for a few months last Christmas, and Daryl hadn't been around when Rick had wrapped his kids’ presents. This was their first Christmas together as a family, and apparently the first Christmas Daryl had ever wrapped any gifts.

Rick pushes his finished present out of the way and scoots over towards Daryl. “Here,” he says, taking Judith’s doll out of Daryl’s hands. “Let me show you.” He sets aside Daryl’s piece of wrapping paper, because honestly it was way too damn big for the tiny box he had been trying to wrap, and cuts a smaller piece of paper. He sets the box in the middle of the paper and starts folding it, occasionally taping where he needed to.

“See,” Rick says, once it’s completely wrapped, and holds it up. “It’s easy as cake.”

“‘m no good at this shit, wrapping presents or decorating the tree or anything really,” Daryl says, and Rick can tell he’s slightly embarrassed. “I never had that growin’ up.”

Daryl's home life hadn't been great, and it's no surprise to Rick that Daryl had never experienced a good Christmas. Rick wants to hunt Daryl's father down and smack the shit out him, every kid deserves to have a decent Christmas. But, that wouldn't accomplish anything. All Rick can do is make sure Daryl has the best Christmas he possibly can have, he deserves at least that much.

“Hey,” Rick says softly, turning Daryl’s head towards him. “You’re trying, and that’s all that really matters. You've never done any of this family stuff, and the fact that your trying is enough for me.”

Daryl tries to duck his head but Rick doesn't let him. He lifts Daryl’s face up towards him and presses his lips against Daryl’s in a gentle kiss. “Don’t hide from, Daryl, cause I’ll come for ya.”

That makes Daryl laugh, pushing Rick away with a gentle shove. “Stop bein’ corny, we’re supposed ta be wrappin’ presents.”

“I know,” Rick says, pulling the next box towards him.

“No, let me try,” Daryl says, taking the box from Rick. “'m gonna get this right.”

Rick just smiles and let’s Daryl take the box from him. Daryl may have been new to all this family stuff, but he sure was trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short, but I kind of like it to be honest. That ending was pretty much shit, but the idea of Daryl and Rick wrapping presents together has been in my head for ever, so there.
> 
> Again, thinks to all those who read, left kudos, and what not.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	19. I Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: In Formal Wear

Daryl’s hands are so sweaty he can hardly stand it, wiping them on his black slacks only seems to make it worse. Nervous energy is burning through him and he has to resist the urge to jump up and down, or something more drastic like bolt out of the church. In his defense Rick’s not acting much different, even worse than he is. The man’s standing beside him, practically shaking, as he tries to calm his nerves down.

The two of them are standing next to each other, dressed in matching expensive tuxes that make Daryl’s skin itch. He may look like a fool dressed in his monkey suit and tie, but he’s got to admit Rick looks fine as hell. His jacket is expertly tailored, his cuff links are polished and shining, and his slacks hug him in all the right places.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Rick mumbles, running a hand through his styled hair. “Just yesterday she was learning how to ride her bike, how can our baby girl be getting married?”

Daryl can’t help but agree. It felt like just yesterday she was falling asleep against his shoulder and now she’s getting married. The expression "time flies" had never been more accurate; it doesn't seem right that the two of them are about to walk their daughter down the aisle.

Daryl’s about to say something, but that's when Judith makes an entrance and his words get caught in his throat. She looks beautiful, spitting image of her Mama, and Daryl is dangerously close to getting too emotional. She's wearing Lori’s wedding dress, altered slightly to fit with today’s style, with her hair elegantly twisted up into a bun that looks far too perfect on her. Daryl can’t help but think she looks absolutely beautiful.

“Daddy, don’t start crying,” Judith says as she walks over to them, throwing her arms around Rick’s neck, careful not to mess up anything. "You're gonna make me start crying."

“You look so much like your Mom,” Rick says, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Rick's voice is shaking, and Daryl can tell he's close to tears. “She would be so proud of you today.”

Daryl coughs awkwardly, ducking his head to wipe at the tears that are threatening to spill down his cheeks. He wasn't about to let anyone see him cry, even if his baby was about to marry.

“You don’t fool me, Papa,” Judith says, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as she presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Are ya sure yer ready? Maybe ya should wait a few more months, jus' ta be sure,” Daryl says, and Judith smiles at him.

“I’m ready, as long as you and Dad are there to walk me down the aisle,” Judith says, and Daryl can't fight the smile that spreads across his face.

“‘Course," he says gruffly. "I told ya once I’d always be here for ya, that ain't changin' today.”

Suddenly the music starts playing, signaling the start of the bride’s entrance, and Daryl and Rick move into place on either side of Judith. They start moving down the aisle, steps slow and calculated, to the sound of the piano. Daryl watches as everyone stands up, heads turning to look at them, and even though he knows they've all got eyes on Judith, he can’t help but think every eye is on him, just waiting for him to mess up. It doesn't matter how many times they had practiced this, Daryl’s bound to fuck it up.

They make it all the way down the aisle without a hitch, and Daryl has to admit he's relieved. There’s a photo of Lori in the front row sitting next to Carl, candles lit around it in memoriam, and Judith’s eyes waver over to the picture of her Mom. Daryl would give anything to have her here with them, it had been hell for Judith to plan her wedding without her, but there’s nothing he can do about that. At least they'd found a way to remember her.

The preacher starts the ceremony and Daryl and Rick take their seats next to Carl. Rick’s already crying, silent tears traveling down his cheeks, and Daryl takes his hand in his to lend him his support. Rick looks over at him with a smile, squeezing his hand tightly. Daryl looks up at Judith and Kevin, studying their reactions to each other. It’s hard not to see the love they have, and Kevin really was a nice kid, they wouldn't be here if he wasn't. Kevin has his eyes focused on Judith, the love he has for her shining through with a single glance, and Daryl relaxes slightly. If he’s gonna look at her like that, he thinks he can be okay with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was kind of cute, right?
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	20. I'm Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Spooning

It's starting to get dark, the prison is beginning to settle down for the night, and Rick's lying in bed, nearly asleep. His body hurts, the pain medication he'd taken hasn't kicked in yet, and if Rick's being honest with himself, all he wants is Daryl beside him. Suddenly he hears footsteps out in the hall, and Rick recognizes them immediately as belonging to Daryl.

It's not long before Daryl's barging into their cell, chest heaving up and down frantically. He sounds like he's just run a mile in under five minutes, and Rick figures he's probably not that off if he had ran all the way here. “Are you insane?” he says, voice hitching as he tries to catch his breath.

“Daryl, I’m fine,” Rick says, rolling over so he can look up at the hunter. Daryl doesn't seem to believe him because he starts packing back and forth, crossbow swinging at his side.

“Ya shouldn' 'a gone without me,” Daryl says, voice sounding slightly hostile. “'m in charge of runs, ya shouldn' 'a gone 'til I got back.”

Rick sighs and pulls himself into a sitting position, limbs a little heavy as the pain medication starts to kick in. “Daryl, stop being so dramatic. What would you have done if you were there? I tripped and fell down some stairs, bruised my ribs and twisted an ankle, but I’m fine.”

Rick had left that morning to go on a run with Tyreese and Glenn while Daryl was out on a two day hunting trip. He didn't usually go out on runs, but with Daryl gone they needed another person and Rick had volunteered. Rick had fallen through some rotting stairs while they were raiding an abandoned house, landing in a cupboard under the stairs. He’d cut himself pretty badly, banged up his ribs, and twisted his ankle when he’d fallen, but otherwise he was fine.

“Bullshit," Daryl scoffs, and Rick wishes he hadn't learned the truth. Not only was it embarrassing but it only made Daryl worry even more. "Hershel said you fell through the damn stairs! Why weren't you more careful? You should have been more careful.”

“Alright, fine. I fell through the stairs, but I’m okay. Hey,” Rick says, taking Daryl’s hand in his to stop his pacing. Daryl stops in front of him, gaze fixed on Rick’s face as he studies him. “I’m okay.”

Rick lays back down, patting the free space beside him until Daryl slips in bed next to him. He waits until Daryl’s comfortable behind him before he sidles up next to him, back flush against Daryl’s front. Daryl sighs into the back of Rick’s neck, wrapping his arms around Rick’s stomach tightly. Daryl runs his freezing hands up and down Rick’s stomach. Despite how cold his hands are, Rick lets him. This was all about Daryl making sure he was okay. 

“When I didn’ see ya, I thought ya were dead,” Daryl says, so softly Rick can barely hear him. “And then they told me ya had been injured and my heart stopped. ‘m not losing ya.”

Rick clasps his hands over Daryl’s. “I’m okay," he says, smoothing his thumb across Daryl's hand. "We’re okay, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Next time, jus' stay where yer supposed ta stay. Yer a farmer now, act like one,” Daryl says, smiling against his neck, and Rick can tell it's meant to be a joke.

Rick chuckles and shakes his head. “Okay, Daryl, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another short chapter that's basically just a bunch of crap because I had no idea what to write.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	21. I Want Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Cooking/Baking

“Let’s make cookies,” Rick says, and Daryl's really starting to think the man has completely lost it. The two of them are lounging on the couch, bodies tangled up in each other, as the credits to the last hangover movie roll across the TV. It's a Friday night and the two of them have the house to themselves, Judith and Carl are spending the weekend with Lori, and naturally they decide to make the best of their alone time with a movie night.

“Are you insane?” Daryl says, glancing down at Rick who's comfortably splayed across his shoulder.

“Please,” Rick begs, shifting slightly so he can look up at Daryl. “We haven’t made cookies in a long time.”

“Rick, it’s fuckin’ 2:30 in the mornin',” Daryl says, but Rick’s not budging.

“I want cookies.”

“Jesus, yer worse than Judith.” Rick just gives him the look, the look that let’s Daryl know he’s completely fucked and about to give in, and Daryl sighs. “Fine. We’ll make yer damn cookies.”

Rick grins and stands up, pulling Daryl to his feet. Daryl trudges after him, not able to hide the slight smile on his face. Rick seems extra giddy tonight, and Daryl’s got to admit he kinda loves it.

“Let’s make chocolate chip cookies,” Rick says as he pulls out a recipe book.

“Can’t we just, oh I don’t know,” Daryl says, pulling out a packet of cookie dough from the cupboard, “make this?”

“That’s no fun,” Rick says, disregarding the packet with a wave of his hand. Daryl sighs and rubs at his tired eyes, at least neither one of them has to work in the morning.

Daryl’s not sure how it happened, everything was going great, but ten minutes into the cookie making process the two of them are laughing like little kids, throwing handfuls of flour at each other. Rick’s covered in flour, Daryl's sure he is to, and the white substance is sticking to his curly hair like freshly fallen snow. Daryl suddenly laughs, the sound escaping his lips as it reverberates throughout the room.

Rick smiles and steps forward, pushing Daryl up against the nearest wall. “God, I love you,” he says, pressing his lips against Daryl’s.

Soon enough their kiss is getting hot and heavy, tongues and teeth gnashing together as they get more heated. Daryl pulls away from Rick’s kiss swollen lips with a moan. Rick buries his face into Daryl’s neck, lips tickling his sensitive skin in a way that makes Daryl shiver, and pants as he tries to catch his breath. Maybe making cookies at two in the morning isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	22. I Fight For You, With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: In Battle, Side-By-Side

Rick struggles against the zip-ties that bind his wrists together; that man is getting dangerously close to whacking Glenn in the back of the head and he does not like it one bit. He nearly jolts out of his skin when a loud boom resonates throughout the room, shaking the walls and exploding the room into madness. Gareth leaves immediately, telling his men, the men that had already murdered four innocent people next to him, to stay put. They start arguing with each other almost the second he leaves, so focused on each other they don't realize Rick has broken free until it is too late. Big mistake on their part, but then again these people still haven't figured out that they're fucking with the wrong people.

Rick jams his makeshift shank into the necks of their captors, letting their bodies hit the floor with a dull thud. Rick doesn't bother destroying their brains, he's just gonna let the bastards turn. He feels absolutely no sympathy for the men drowning in their blood. Nobody did his people like terminus has, he isn't the type of guy to let that shit fly. These people had threatened the people he cares about, had threatened _his family_ , there was no forgiving that. Not in his book.

Rick moves over to where Glenn, Bob, and Daryl are flopping like fishes and quickly frees them. He clamps a hand over Daryl's shoulder, reassuring himself that he was okay, before the four of them go to work. They gather the best weapons they can and take off, heading directly towards where their people are being held captive. It took them a while to find their way out, terminus was a lot larger than they had originally thought. When they pass through a room that had human carcasses hanging from the ceiling, Rick realizes just how lucky they are to make it out alive. 

Eventually they make their way outside and into utter chaos. The compound is overrun with walkers, the dead stumbling along as they look for their next victim. The Terminus residents are running every which way, seemingly with no idea what they were supposed to do now, and Rick can't gather any sympathy for them. Yeah, they'd lost their home. Rick had lost many, along with people he cared about, and he can't seem to care. These people were monsters, they all knew what was going on, and there was no excuse for their actions. When the Governor had first attacked the prison and lost, Rick didn't go out looking for vengeance. He and his people had opened his home up for those still alive at Woodbury, they hadn't carved into their carcasses and feasted on their flesh like animals. In his mind if they were going to act like animals, they could die like animals.

The four of them stop to catch their breath, situated behind a boxcar that keeps them out of sight. Rick gestures at Bob, Glenn, and Daryl to stay put, before he takes off. If they were going to make it out of this alive, they needed at least one real weapon. Rick crouches down behind a car, peaking over as he waits for the perfect opportunity to strike. Behind him he hears footsteps and turns around, only to catch sight of Daryl taking out a walker poised to chomp into him. Of course Daryl, stubborn as he is, had decided to follow after Rick. It's a good thing he's never been good at taking orders, otherwise Rick figures he'd be walker chow by now.

Despite the fact that they are in the middle of a battlefield, fighting for their lives, Rick can't help but take a few seconds to run his hand across Daryl’s neck. He just needs to make sure Daryl's alive, that he isn't just a hallucination his mind dreamed up in its insanity. Daryl is his lifeline to reality, the sanity to his madness, and touching him is always a reminder of what needs to be done. He probably shouldn't have done it, should have been more focused on what was going on around them, but he can't help himself. Rick leans up and presses their lips together, igniting a fierce sense of protectiveness inside him. He's glad to have Daryl beside him, fighting with him. He's not sure he could have done it without him.

Rick pulls away, smile on his face. He’d get his people through this, they'd get each other through this, undoubtedly with Daryl at his side, always his partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I may or may not have borrowed a teeny tiny bit from the first chapter of my multi-chaptered fic, Safe Haven, but, considering the fact that I wrote it myself, it shouldn't be that big of a deal.
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is "arguing" (followed by "making up") and I seriously have no idea what these two should argue over, got any ideas?
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you think.


	23. You Took All Of The Fucking Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Arguing

“Daryl, Daryl, wake up.” Daryl can hear a voice at the brink of consciousness, but he ignores it. He's much too comfortable to bother with whoever's trying to get his attention. Instead he chooses to roll over, tangling himself even further in the blankets wrapped tightly around him. He's warm and comfortable and he ain't moving for no one.

“Daryl, you've got all the fucking blankets wrapped around you, hock over some for me,” Rick speaks again, finally snapping Daryl out of his deep sleep.

“There’s plenty of blanket for ya,” Daryl says dismissively, rolling over so he’s facing away from Rick. Daryl’s never been a morning person, especially not when he’s woken up by a cranky Rick, and he doesn't have the patience to deal with his pissy husband right now.

“I can’t sleep with this much blanket!” Rick yells, and Daryl’s just about had it with his attitude. Rick may be in a shitty mood, but Daryl’s not gonna let him start a full-fledged fight over something so stupid.

"What's gotten into you?" Daryl asks, blinking one eye open. Rick’s frustrated and exhausted, Daryl can tell by the look on his face, and clearly grumpy. When Daryl glances over at the alarm clock on the bedside table he realizes why. It’s five am and Rick’s only just getting home. He’s been gone all night, had been called in on a triple homicide around ten p.m., and Daryl realizes he's been up for nearly twenty four hours now.

"What's gotten into me? My husband's a damn blanket hog. I'm tired and I want to sleep, something I apparently can't do with you here in bed with me," Rick says, voice rising in anger, and that's when Daryl's had it. It is way too early to deal with this shit.

Okay, so maybe Daryl had stolen the blankets, and maybe he should have given up some to Rick, but that doesn't mean Rick can be a dick to him. Daryl can take it, can take Rick's shit when he's frustrated and angry, he's just too damn tired to sit here while Rick rips into him over nonsense.

Daryl rolls so he’s sitting up in bed, eyes focused on Rick who’s standing on the other side of their bed. He’s exhausted, there’s dark bags under his eyes and Daryl’s surprised he’s even able to stand upright. These kind of cases always took a toll on Rick, and he’s just taking his frustration out on Daryl, and Daryl knows he doesn't mean to come off as an ass. But if Rick's gonna act like one and complain about the blankets, he can sleep by himself.

“Fine. Ya can sleep by yourself, take all the blanket you want,” Daryl says, sliding out of bed. He almost regrets it when he sees the look on the Rick's face, almost. Daryl wants nothing more than to climb back in his warm bed, snuggle up next to Rick, and sleep for the next few hours. But he’s already out of bed and heading out of the room, and Daryl’s not one to change his mind once he comes to a decision.

“Daryl wait,” Rick says, calling after him. Daryl ignores him and keeps walking down the hallway. “I was being an ass, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well I’m still sleeping on the couch,” he says. Daryl grabs an extra blanket from their hall closet before he makes his way downstairs and into the living. He doesn't hear Rick following after him, something that he’s incredibly grateful for. Daryl stretches out over their comfortable couch, intent on sleeping there alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think RickylLover for the idea. I seriously considered combining LatinaFangirl and AbyssWalker's ideas into one, but I kind of wanted to do something AUish and playful, if that makes sense. Plus, I might turn their idea's into a longer oneshot so there's that. Sorry for the shitty chapter, I'm literally writing this half asleep as usual.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	24. Get In Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

Rick regrets the entire thing immediately after Daryl disappears. He'd let his tiredness and frustration get the best of him, taking out the horrible night he'd had on Daryl. It was stupid, the two of them always fought over the stupidest stuff, and he wishes he could go back and change it. Instead, Rick retreats into the bedroom and shuts the door. He shucks off his jeans, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers, before he slides into bed. He tries to get comfortable, but it's absolutely impossible. The bed feels cold, empty, without Daryl's warm presence beside him. Rick’s tossing and turning in bed, unable to find any comfortable position. He’s gotten so used to sleeping next to Daryl, it’s hard to sleep without him. He knew he was being an ass, but all he wanted was more blanket. He didn’t want Daryl to leave and go sleep on the couch.

Rick's exhausted, can feel his body trying to shut down, but he can't sleep. After fifteen minutes of constant turning, Rick gives up. It doesn't matter how tired he is, he’s not gonna be able to sleep without Daryl next to him. Daryl's upset, he gets that, but if Rick doesn't at least try and get him to come back to bed he's not going to sleep peacefully.

Rick slips out of bed and pads downstairs. Daryl’s stretched out on the couch, blanket thrown haphazardly over him, with one arms resting across his eyes. He walks towards Daryl, stopping in front of the couch. Daryl’s eyes are closed, and it almost looks like he's asleep, but Rick can tell he’s not. After nearly ten years of them being together, Rick's used to Daryl’s normal sleeping patterns and Daryl is obviously feigning sleep. Rick’s about to open his mouth, say something, anything, but Daryl beats him to it.

“Figured you’d be back,” Daryl says, opening his eyes to look up at him.

Rick smiles sadly and sighs. “I’m sorry-” Rick starts to say, only to be interrupted by Daryl.

“Get in here,” Daryl says, shifting over so his backs pressed up against the back of the couch as he lifts up a corner of the blanket.

Rick doesn't hesitate to move, doesn't bother to say anything, just slips in beside Daryl. It’s a tight fit, but their couch is rather large so it’s not that bad. “Are we really doing this?” Rick asks softly, face pressed against Daryl’s neck.

“Can’t sleep without ya,” Daryl says, hands coming up to wrap around Rick’s back.

“Hm,” Rick says, eyes already starting to drift closed. “Sorry I was an ass.”

“Sorry I overreacted,” Daryl says, running his hand up and down Rick’s back in a way of soothing him. “I shouldn' have left, that was stupid.”

“Why do we always fight over the stupidest shit?” Rick asks, voice slowly getting quieter and quieter as he gets closer to falling asleep.

“'Cause we love each other too much to fight over anythin' that really matters,” Daryl says, head pressed against the top of Rick’s head.

Rick just laughs, finally relaxing. In an instant, he can feel all the weight and frustration he’s been carrying since he arrived at the crime scene start to slip off his shoulders. Daryl always had a calming effect on him.

“Ya wanna talk 'bout why ya were so frustrated?” Daryl asks, and Rick realizes he does.

“An entire family was slaughtered while the father was away on business,” Rick says, voice soft. “He came home early to surprise them, figured they'd be happy, only to find them all dead. His wife and three children, babies really, gone just like that. I don't get it. I mean, who does that, who kills an entire family in cold blood? They had a little girl about Judith’s age and I just thought, what if that had been you guys? What if I came home to find you, Carl, and Judith dead? Murdered, while I had been away.”

“Hey,” Daryl says, forcing Rick to look at him. “You've got to stop thinkin' like that, ya can’t bring that shit home with ya. We’re okay, we’re all okay.”

Rick sighs, pressing his lips against Daryl’s bare shoulder. “I know, it’s just,” he pauses for a second before he continues, “hard sometimes.”

“I know,” Daryl says, “that’s what 'm here for.”

Rick smiles against Daryl’s skin, beard tickling his collar bone, as his hands run up and down Daryl’s scarred back. “We should probably go back upstairs.”

“Nah,” Daryl says, yawning. “‘m too comfortable.”

“Me to,” Rick says, relaxing completely against Daryl.

“Go ta sleep Rick, yer exhausted,” Daryl says, humming softly against his ear.

“K,” Rick says, closing his eyes only to fall asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I know these last few chapters have been pretty much crap, I've had to rush through them with the holidays and all. Thanks again for the idea, RickylLover, I've got something special planned coming up that I think you'll like.
> 
> Happy Holidays (whatever it is you may celebrate), I hope you have a wonderful time.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	25. We Helped Also

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: On One Of Their Birthdays

“Is it ready yet?” Judith asks for the umpteenth and Daryl has to bite his lip to keep him from cursing at her. He knows she’s excited right now, but damn she needs to shush it already. He's standing in front of the stove, bacon sizzling in the pan in front of him, and Judith's sitting up on the counter beside him. She had wanted to make it herself, but Daryl wasn't about to let her anywhere near the hot stove and the two of them had settled on her sitting near him.

“Jude, you've asked that a hundred times already, Daryl’ll tell you when it’s ready,” Carl says, leaning up against a wall near the fridge. 

The kid's going on sixteen now and still had willingly gotten up at seven on a Saturday to help him and Judith prepare Rick's birthday breakfast in bed. This is the first time in years that they've actually been able to do it, every other time fell on a weekday when the kids had school and he and Rick had work, and Daryl can't help but be a little excited. There’s already a tray set up, pancakes, eggs, and toast resting on a plate alongside a glass of orange juice. Last night Judith had made him a homemade birthday card, something that Carl and Daryl had helped her with, and wanted to give it to Rick now but Daryl had convinced her to wait until their small get together later today. 

“Alright,” Daryl says after another minute. “It’s done.” He flips the bacon on to the waiting plate, officially completing Rick’s breakfast, and Judith nearly has an aneurysm with all the excitement she's feeling right now.

“Yay,” the six year old says, jumping off of the counter. “Can I carry the tray papa?”

“Um, no,” Daryl says quickly, grabbing a hold of her hands as she tries to grab for the tray. The last thing they needed was for her to drop the heavy tray. “I’ll carry it, but if ya want ya can carry the orange juice.”

“Okay,” Judith says happily. She carefully takes the large glass off of the tray, starting to take small steps out of the kitchen. Her grip is so tight Daryl's surprised the glass doesn't shatter and she's got her tongue poking out from in between her teeth, completely concentrating on the task at hand. She only wants the best for her Daddy. 

“Try not to spill it,” Daryl says, as the three of them transcend up the stairs and into his and Rick’s bedroom.

Carl’s about to open the door, but Judith vehemently shakes her head. “I want to do it,” she whispers, keeping her voice low so as not to wake up Rick and ruin the surprise, handing Carl the glass of orange juice. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and takes the orange juice from Carl, balancing it carefully on the tray. Judith was probably the most excited about this than any of them were, and Daryl thinks it's probably the cutest thing she's ever done. Judith opens the door and turns on the light. She waits a few seconds before she bounds across the room and jumps up on the bed. “Happy Birthday, Daddy,” she says, wrapping her arms around Rick’s neck.

Carl and Daryl follow after her, albeit much slower than her, watching Judith with smiling eyes. Rick’s eyes blink open, confusion crossing his face before he realizes what’s going on and he smiles. “Thank you baby,” Rick says, tickling Judith's belly. 

“Daddy stop,” she says, giggling like a madwoman. “We brought you breakfast.”

“I can see that,” Rick says with a smile, sitting up in bed. 

Judith maneuvers herself into Rick’s lap before she begins to tell him who made what. “Carl made the eggs, I made the toast and poured the juice, and Papa made the pancakes and bacon,” she says, making sure to point out every item on the tray like they were new found discoveries. 

“It looks delicious,” Rick says as Daryl sets the tray down in his lap. “Thank you guys.” 

Daryl sits down beside Rick on the bed and Carl takes a seat at the edge. They'd been arguing all week over Rick's birthday. He didn't want anything done for it, and Daryl understood that. He was just going to buy Rick a simple gift for him and the kids and hold a small get together of family and friends to celebrate. But when Judith had brought up the idea of breakfast in bed, Daryl couldn't deny her the opportunity and had planned this out for her.

“Thank you,” Rick says softly to Daryl, leaning over to press his lips lightly against his. "I appreciate it." 

“Hey we helped to!” Carl says at the same time Judith yells, “Yucky.” 

Daryl and Rick pull away from each other laughing. "Of course you did," Rick says, turning back to his food. "I bet it's the best breakfast I'll ever eat."

Carl rolls his eyes but Judith beams like it was the highest praise she could receive and Daryl's definitely glad he'd let the kids convince him into doing this. He do anything to keep that smile on her face. Daryl wraps an arm around Rick’s waist, hand curling around his hips. God he loved these people, his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of sucks, sorry about that. But, nevertheless I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys had a great Christmas/what ever Holiday you celebrate. My Dad got me the first Walking Dead Compendium and I'm super freaking stoked because I haven't read the comics yet.
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	26. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Getting Married

"We are gathered together here today to unite these two men in the bonds of matrimony,” the minister says, and Rick can feel his hands start to sweat.

Daryl’s standing next to him, looking hotter than ever in his expertly tailored suit, and Rick can tell he’s just as nervous, maybe even more so, than he is. Daryl’s always been an incredibly private person and professing his love in front of people, no matter how close they were to him, made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. That’s why they had decided to just do traditional vows, they know how they feel about each other and that’s plenty enough for them.

The minister turns to Rick and speaks directly to him. Rick feels a shiver travel down his spine when he starts talking. “Do you, Rick Grimes, take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?”

Rick’s practiced this part of the ceremony to himself a thousand times but his voice still shakes when he speaks. “I do.”

“Do you, Daryl Dixon, take Rick Grimes to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?” Daryl looks up into Rick’s eyes, lips quirking into a half smile, and Rick's blown away once again by just how attractive his soon-to-be-husband is.

“‘Course,” Daryl grunts, his accent sending shivers down Rick’s spine. The audience chuckles under their breath and Daryl’s cheeks heat up, embarrassed. “I mean, yeah, I do.”

Rick laughs at that, eyes twinkling with mirth. He loved every chance he got to see Daryl’s blushing face. The rings are handed over to the two of them and Rick fumbles to get Daryl’s on the correct hand. He nearly drops the ring and now he’s the one who’s embarrassed. But Daryl's hand comes up to steady his and soon enough the both of them are wearing their wedding bands.

“By the authority vested in me by the State of Georgia,” the minister says, lips twisting into a gentle smile. Even though Georgia now accepted same-sex marriages, it still had taken the two of them weeks to find a minister who felt comfortable with marrying two guys. “I now pronounce you partners, you may kiss, well you may kiss each other.”

Rick and Daryl’s lips meet in a blinding kiss of passion and their guests start to cheer. They had opted for a small wedding made up of only their closest friends and family. There may not have been many people there, but those people counted and that was all that really mattered to them.

Rick pulls away from Daryl and takes his hand in his. Together they walk down the aisle, the sound of family and friends cheering them on making Rick's face split into a never ending smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. I'm not sure I really liked the way this one turned out, but I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	27. Starstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

“Mind if I sit here?” Daryl’s sitting at the bar, sipping on a cold corona, when he hears someone speak next to him.

Daryl plans on telling the man to fuck off and find his own spot, he’s really not in the mood for any sort of company right now. He sets his bottle down and turns his head up towards the man, mouth already starting to form the words that'll make him leave. But he doesn't get that far, the words choking in his throat when he catches sight of who's next to him. He instantly freezes when his and the stranger's gazes lock, eyes locked on his like a damn life line. This man’s got the bluest eyes Daryl’s ever seen, a strange mixture of blue and gray, and he can't seem to pull away. Daryl would never admit it, but he’s absolutely captivated by the man’s gaze.

“Oh, uh, sure,” Daryl says, stumbling over his words. Suddenly he’s blushing like a twelve year old talking to her crush for the first time and Daryl’s never been so embarrassed in his life. He doesn't get tongue tied and he'll never understand what it is about this man that leaves him basically starstruck.

The man sits down next to him and Daryl tries to remain cool, taking a large swig out of his beer bottle. Maybe the booze would stop making him look like a damn fool. “Name’s Rick,” the man says, and Daryl figures he could listen to him talk all day. “Rick Grimes.”

“Daryl,” Daryl says, lifting his beer in a casual greeting. “Daryl Dixon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, but it's the best I could do with a prompt like this. 
> 
> The next prompt is "doing something ridiculous" and I'm seriously at a loss for what to do, any ideas?
> 
> Anyways, let me know what you thought.


	28. It's A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

“You’re being ridiculous,” Rick says, rolling his eyes at Daryl. The two of them are sitting in their car outside of his parent’s house. It’s Christmas day and his Mom had practically begged Rick to take Daryl along with him this time. Of course they don’t necessarily know he’s a guy, just that Rick’s bringing someone home for the first time since he and Lori had broken up, but Rick knows it's not gonna be a problem for them.

"'m not being ridiculous,” Daryl growls from the passenger seat. “If ya would have told me where we were going, I would have made you take me home so I can change my clothes. They’re gonna thank 'm a slob who don't care about first impressions.” Rick had just picked Daryl up from his shift at the auto repair shop he worked at and they had no time to swing by the house so he could change. He’s still in his work clothes and he smells like a mixture of oil and grease, but Rick’s not really caring at the moment.

“You don’t care about first impressions,” Rick points out, but Daryl only shoots him a glare.

“This is different,” Daryl says. “They have to like me.”

a

 “My parents are gonna love you,” Rick says, reaching over to rest a hand on Daryl’s shoulder. He gives it a gentle squeeze and he watches as the tension leaves his body. “How can they not love you? You're impossible to hate.” Daryl snorts at that one.

“I don’t know, maybe ‘cause they’re 'bout to find out that their previously straight son with a wife and two kids is now with a man who most don’t even think is worth a damn. How do you know what they’re gonna think? What if they just see me as the hick who turned their oldest son gay? I ain't gonna be responsible for you losing parents.” Daryl says, and Rick can see his insecurity start eating at him.

“First off, I’m bisexual, and if they even suggest you're the one who turned me gay I'll make sure I set them straight. Second, they ain't gonna think that about you. If they do we’ll leave because I ain't gonna let no one talk bad about you, parents or not,” Rick says, absolutely serious.

“I smell like car grease and BO, what a great first impression,” Daryl mumbles, rubbing at a smudge he's got on his shirt.

“I think you smell fine,” Rick says, leaning over to press a kiss against Daryl’s lips. “You’re okay, they’re gonna love you.”

Rick can tell Daryl’s not really buying what he has to say, but he doesn't protest any further. “Fine,” he says, unhooking his seat-belt. “I’ll do it, for you.”

Rick smiles. “Thank you, Daryl. I promise if you get uncomfortable, just say the word and we’ll leave.”

Daryl nods and the two of them head towards Rick’s childhood home. They had celebrated their Christmas with the kids yesterday so it’s just the two of them, Lori has Judith and Carl for the day. Once they reach the door, the two of the walk in together.

Rick’s mom must have heard the doorbell because before Rick can even announce their presence she’s making her way into the entry. She stops for a second when she catches sight of Daryl, shock clearly evident on her face. “Mom,” Rick says with a smile. “This is my boyfriend, Daryl.”

Rick’s mom recovers quickly and heads over to the two of them. She gives Rick a hug before she’s stopping in front of Daryl, bright smile that’s nothing but genuine. “It’s nice to meet you Daryl, welcome to the family.”

Daryl looks almost shocked by her reaction, but quickly recovers. “Nice to meet ya ma’am,” he says extending a hand towards the woman.

“Please,” Rick’s mom says before she’s pulling Daryl into a hug. “Call me Mia.”

Daryl doesn't even flinch, which is surprising because he absolutely hates the touch of people he doesn't really know. Rick just takes that as a sign that everything is going to go perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so maybe this isn't really ridiculous but I seriously had no idea what to write. RickylLover gave me a good idea, but nothing I wrote was working for me so I had to switch it up a little.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoed


	29. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Doing Something Sweet
> 
> Alright, so we're coming down to the last two chapters and I've decided to do something that's been suggested for a long time. There's a lot of people who commented on more than one chapter, and I'm grateful for that, but RickylLover commented on every single chapter from the beginning. So, as a thank you, I've decided to write the bath/massage I mentioned back in chapter 8 that RickylLover's asked for many times. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“This's nice,” Daryl mumbles, resting his head back against Rick’s shoulder. Rick feels good behind him, strong and comfortable, and Daryl reckons he can stay like this the rest of his life and be completely content. Rick's the only one he's ever trusted to be this comfortable with, and Daryl has to admit it feels good to be able to trust someone so completely.

The two of them are in the tub, Daryl sitting between Rick’s legs with his back against his chest. Rick’s got his arms wrapped around Daryl, hands running up and down his slick stomach. Rick's hands seem to glide across him, swirling intricate patterns across his skin, and Daryl hasn't been this relaxed in months. The water’s warm, Daryl had even let Rick add bubbles despite his hate for anything girly, and he’s got to admit that he's glad Rick talked him into doing this. It’s a bit of a tight fit, the bathtub isn't that large and there's two grown men trying to squeeze into it, but with their bodies packed so closely together they make it work.

Rick presses his face against the back of Daryl’s neck, lips twitching into a smile. “Mhm,” he says, trailing kisses down Daryl’s neck and across his shoulder blade. Rick's lips make his skin tingle and cause shivers to dance up his spine. “It’s been a while since we've had some alone time, I've missed this.”

Daryl moans as Rick’s lips smooth across his skin, making goosebumps rise up on him. His hands are still rubbing up his chest, sending a wave of heat through him that’s got his skin itching to be touched. “‘bout damn time.” The kids are gone, with Lori for the weekend, and neither one of them has to work ‘til Monday. Daryl’s ready to take advantage of this much needed alone time.

Rick grunts his agreement, teeth biting at Daryl’s ear in that way Rick knows drives him insane. He can’t help the little gasp that slips out of his mouth at that. “Rick,” Daryl moans, tongue coming out to swipe over his chapped lips. It’s been a long ass time since the two of them have done this and Daryl’s just about aching for his touch.

Daryl can hear Rick’s arousal with every sound he makes, feel the little puffs of air that whistle over his ear as Rick’s breathing gets a little uneven. Daryl stands up and turns so he can straddle Rick’s lap, naked skin sliding against Rick’s. Rick’s hands come up to grip his hips, fingers curling around his visible hip bones, heating up his skin.

Rick leans up, searing their lips together in a blinding kiss of arousal. Daryl’s so turned on he can’t help the little whimper that escapes him, bucking against Rick’s chest. “Daryl,” Rick says, his voice nothing but a whisper. Rick’s blue eyes are blown open, Daryl can clearly see the arousal in them, and it’s pretty much the hottest thing he’s seen in a long time.

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Daryl says, lips pressing against Rick’s neck. “It’d be more comfortable.”

“I still owe you that massage,” Rick says, hands running down Daryl’s back.

“That you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little late, but hopefully you enjoyed it. This'll be continued next chapter
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	30. The Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Rick gets Daryl settled on the bed before he pours some oil into his hands, rubbing them together. He doesn't know what it is, doesn't even know where they got it, but he figures it'll make everything better for Daryl and that's all he really wants right now. The smell is strong, almost strong enough to make his head swim, but it’s warm and makes his skin tingle and he's sure it'll feel good. He knows it’ll be soothing on Daryl’s aching muscles, and right now that’s all he wants.

Daryl’s lying on his stomach, hands folded under him to pillow his head. He’s naked, but there’s a sheet covering his lower half so only his back is exposed. Rick can see his scars, every single one of them clear as day. Some are thick and short, others are long and stringy. He’s traced them before, ran his fingers over them and kissed his way up his back, worshiping Daryl's skin with his tongue and fingers and teeth. Daryl doesn't like to talk about his past, would rather keep it all bottled up no matter how much it hurts him. But over the years Rick’s learned every single one of those scars and the story behind them. It makes him feel good, knowing that someone as guarded as Daryl can still trust him with something like that.

Rick’s straddling Daryl's thighs, maneuvering himself into the best position to get at Daryl's back. He's careful not to put too much of his weight on Daryl, the last thing he wants is to hurt him. "I ain't gonna break," Daryl mumbles, voice soft.

Rick smirks, starting to rub his hands up and down Daryl’s back. "I know, just wanna be gentle." He can feel Daryl's knotted muscle tense under his hands, does his best to rub them out with nimble fingers. He can feel Daryl relax beneath him as he works, fingers slowly kneading the corded muscle.

They don’t speak for a while and their bedroom descends into silence. The silence isn't uncomfortable, it's peaceful and Rick's fine with working on Daryl in silence. Rick works the warm oil into Daryl’s skin, carefully tracing over the scared canvas that makes up Daryl's back. He can slowly start to feel the muscle loosen up beneath him, feel him relax beneath his fingertips. “Feels good,” Daryl says, and Rick smirks.

His voice sounds dreamy, like he’s floating on a cloud and Rick supposes he’s pretty damn close to it. Rick moves his hands up Daryl’s back to his shoulder blades; they look like jutted angel wings and Rick runs his hands over them. A few minutes later, Rick figures Daryl’s muscles are as loose as they’re gonna get so he pulls back. He presses his lips against the back of Daryl's neck, across his shoulders and done his spine. Daryl shivers under him, lets out a moan that goes right through Rick.

“You sleepy?” Rick asks, sliding off of Daryl to lay beside him.

“No,” he says, rolling over onto his side. "Not much."

Rick knows it's a lie, he can see just how tired Daryl is when he looks at him, but he doesn't mention it. He smiles and runs a hand through Daryl's choppy locks before he rests his forehead against Daryl’s. “I love you, you know that? A lot.”

Daryl rolls his eyes. “Nah, we've only been together this long ‘cause you like my witty banter. Ain't no love in you for me.”

Rick snorts, knowing it's nothing but a joke, and moves so his face is resting against Daryl’s shoulder. “If only.”

Daryl doesn't speak, just presses his lips against Rick’s in a bruising form of dominance. Daryl doesn't give Rick a chance to react, just rolls over on top of him. They’re naked flesh rubs together, creating friction that sparks need within Rick.

“Daryl,” Rick says, words shaking as he tries to control his need. His hands come up to wrap around Daryl’s back, running his hands up and down his skin. The bodies are pressed tight against each other, cocks touching, and Rick feels a wave of arousal move through him.

Daryl latches onto Rick’s neck, sucking dark marks into his tender skin. “Shh,” he says. “It’s my turn to take care of you, now let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I can't change it now. Hopefully it was good enough for you.
> 
> Alright, so this is the last chapter. I can't believe it's already been a month, I'm gonna miss doing this actually. It was a lot funner than I thought it was going to be. I'm thinking about posting a story where I just post Rickyl drabbles whenever I get them but I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's left comments, kudos, or read it. It really does mean a lot and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
